Baby Love
by topazrain
Summary: What happens when a dog demon and a human miko find a baby demon. What will they do. And will the pressure of raising a baby tear them apart or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so if you guys see anything weird please let me know thanks!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha, if I did he and Kagome would have been together by now.

Chapter 1

The wind blew gently on what was seemingly a normal afternoon for our Inu-tachi; Shippo was lying on his back licking a stick of pocky Kagome had brought him from her era, while Miroku's hand crept innocently towards Sango's butt while _her _hand reached innocently for her Boomerang Bone. The only people missing were our two heroes, Kagome and Inuyasha. A quick look through the forest shows the two heading towards that infamous well; The Bone Eaters Well.

"Kagome, get back here. No one said you could go back through the well. We've got shards to find!" screamed Inuyasha

"We always have shards to find Inuyasha, but I promised my Mom I'd come home today. It's Sota's birthday tomorrow, and I have to help her prepare" Kagome's voice was tense and strained as she tried to keep from s-wording Inuyasha until he had to climb back _up_ to hell.

Finally, the bone tired girl reached her destination and leaned against the old well. She looked towards Inuyasha and had to take a breath to calm her heart. He was beautiful there was no other word for it. There was a slight breeze and his silver hair was being ruffled, his gorgeous golden eyes were slightly narrowed in annoyance and yet, maybe it was just her imagination, there was also a hint of worry.

Kagome wasn't just imagining the worry. Our favorite hanyou looked at her with slight concern. He could see that she was tired and he didn't blame her, that last battle had been hell to fight. That bear demon had not wanted to give up the three jewel shards it carried. And every last one of them had come out of the battle injured. If he looked hard Inuyasha was certain he could see the spot were the youkai had cut into his Kagome.

_Whoa! What was that? My Kagome, no way in hell. She's no way as cute as Kikyo was…**is. **_Inuyasha's thoughts were driving him crazy. He'd been thinking about Kagome that way for some time now, and it was about to drive him insane. But looking at her now… he could see the purity just radiating off of her. The wind was blowing her raven locks into a fury and her ever-changing eyes were like the calm before a storm, quiet and yet at the same time possessing a hidden power. Her slim figure, youthful as it was, still curved in just enough places to make him fantasize about her all the time, but he could also see the energy that she usually possessed was not there.

_Ah, what will a couple of days off hurt?_ _Nothing, besides she looks like she could use the rest._

"Fine, go ahead, see what I care." He said jerking her from her thoughts of how nice he would look in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Oh Inuyasha, thanks so much!" she cried her arms automatically wrapping themselves around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist in her excitement.

Inuyasha was frozen. She obviously had no idea how good that felt against his member. All he could feel was Kagome her soft legs and arms pressed so closely to him. All he could smell was Kagome, that intimate little whisper of gardenias and violets that was hers and hers alone. The warmth of her secret place was pressing against him so closely and he felt himself harden against her.

_What's that? It feels like…_Kagome felt herself blush and immediately loosened her grip on Inuyasha. By then though he had his arms wrapped firmly around her and he wasn't letting go all too soon. Kagome raised her head quickly and trembled with a deep-seated desire that she didn't understand. But she felt it all the way through her.

_Don't…_

She squashed the voice of reason, reached up and gripped his haori tight. The heat of his golden gaze scorched her. He dipped his head down until his lips hovered dangerously close to hers, as if he was asking for her permission.

Breathless, she closed the distance and laid her lips against his. He growled deep in his throat like the dog that was his ancestor before his kiss turned hungry, passionate. His strong hands cupped her head as he ravished her mouth as if he were starving for her.

Inuyasha pulled her to him as the animal in him roared to life. It wanted her with a desperation that bordered on madness. He could taste her own passion on his tongue. Hear her heart beating in rapid time to his own. Most of all he could smell her desire and he wanted more. The animal inside him wouldn't be satisfied until it tasted her fully. He couldn't stop himself. Every instinct he had demanded he take her. His dog's soul wanted to taste her. It wanted to breathe her in and let her softness ease the loneliness that had filled his heart over the years. Just for one moment, he wanted to feel unalone again

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha left her lips and trailed his kisses to her throat where he nibbled the sensitive skin there. Good grief, he was so innately masculine. So incredibly hot. Every lick he delivered to her skin made her stomach contract. All of a sudden he pulled away and turned quickly.

"Inuyasha…are you okay?" her voice, shy and hesitant in his ear, almost made him turn around, press her against the well and finish what he'd started. Before she could say anything else he turned, looked at her with eyes that held longing and…love? All of a sudden there was nothing but a flash of red and she was standing at the well along.

Her hand reached for her lips all by themselves. _Did that really just happen? It couldn't have._

With that final thought she turned and jumped into the well. All the while wondering what had gotten into our favorite hanyou.

**Meanwhile...**

_What did I just do? There's no way she feels that way for me. And even if she did I probably ruined it by forcing myself on her. Auugh! I am so stupid sometimes! Ask me to fight a demon and I'll do it no problem ask me to tell Kagome how I feel and I turn into a moron right away. I had the perfect opportunity right there waiting for me and I couldn't do it._

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha where's Kagome? I forgot to ask" Shippo's question was cut off by Inuyasha's fist in his mouth.

"Go away brat and leave me alone for a little bit. I have to go…hunt" Inuyasha's voice was tense with need.

"But Inuyasha we have plenty of food at the campfire" Once again Shippo's voice was lost but this time it was in the distance that Inuyasha was rapidly putting between them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi' I'm back-oh and look it's Inuyasha and Kagome! I wonder what they have to say about their behavior in chapter 1. Let's ask them

Inuyasha: What do you mean **_their_** behavior? It's all the wench's fault if she hadn't jumped all over me like I was the only man alive… of course I am just that good looking aren't I?

Kagome: Uh, you are so hanging out with Miroku too much, next Shippo'll be talking about how good looking _he_ is, it's scary.

kawaii-shippo-lover: Uh…anyways on to the story!

Kagome: Wait I just read what you said! What do you mean **_my_** fault? You were the one who wouldn't let me go…

(Faint arguing is heard as kawaii-shippo-lover runs away with her laptop to avoid the fall of numerous trees as in the background Kagome yells: SIT!)

P.S This chapter is dedicated to bluelollie for being my first reviewer. Thank You 

Chapter 2

Kagome sat in the well house pondering the change that she had seen in Inuyasha's eyes. It had almost been like he wanted her, not for the resemblance to Kikyo, but for herself.

Kagome felt herself laugh at the notion that Inuyasha would ever think about having her when Kikyo was still wandering around harboring dead souls.

Kagome got up slowly, her whole body aching from the pains of the last attack for the shards. Sometimes she wondered why she even kept going to the feudal era. It wasn't like they needed her for the journey. Kikyo could see the shards just as well as she could if not better, her archery was far better than Kagome's and that was _after_ being dead for fifty years.

_But what I don't want to admit to myself is that I need to go back there for me. I don't know what I'm going to do when the jewel is complete. They won't need me anymore. Not like I need them._

Kagome's thoughts were cut off as she entered the kitchen and an apron was thrust into her hands.

"Kagome, I needed you here an hour ago. Sota's little friends will be here in an hour, and I haven't even fixed the appetizers yet." Curio Higurashi was red in the face and breathless as she ran around the kitchen trying to do eight things at once.

"I'm sorry Mama, I thought Inuyasha would let me go sooner but the mention of a birthday party seemed to make him even more stubborn." Kagome said thoughtfully

_Maybe it's because he's never had a birthday party. I wonder when his birthday is. I might be able to throw him a party. He might like that. Yeah, a birthday party for Inuyasha, _Kagome thought with a small grin,_ the theme would have to be ramen and swords_.

She laughed slightly at the thought of singing Happy Birthday to Inuyasha as he called her "stupid human wench from the future always making up new customs"

"Kagome are you okay, you look a little flushed." Kagome looked over to see her mother peering into her face worriedly.

"Oh! Yes I'm fine really."_ Except for the fact that I keep having random flashes of what Inuyasha would look like with no clothes on, my life is just peachy!_

_Later that evening_

Kagome Higurashi lay in a heap of tangled covers occasionally emitting a whimper or a moan. She seemed to be in the throes of a very passionate dream. How about we take a quick peak?

_Is that just my imagination or is it really Inuyasha on the sheets naked? Kagome asked herself silently. All of a sudden he turned around and she got her answer. His tanned skin was set off to perfection against the cream sheets of her bed. His hair was wild and made him look all the more alluring. Kagome didn't know what she was doing but all of a sudden she was straddling his waist as if it were the natural thing to do. Her heart pounding Kagome shifted her body until he was deep inside her. They both moaned at the sensation. All of a sudden he was moving against her.**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!**_

Kagome shot straight up, panting and out of breath. This was the third time in the past week that she'd had that dream. Looking at her calendar and then outside, Kagome wondered why her alarm clock was ringing at night.

_Oh! I'm supposed to be headed to the feudal era! But how can I face Inuyasha when I keep having those dreams?_

"Get over it Kagome, some things are just more important than the fact that you keep having dreams about what Inuyasha would look like with no clothes on!" she muttered to herself as she threw off the covers and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower before she left.

The well house was deep and dark and uninterrupted by movement when all of a sudden a blue flash seemed to shoot through the air.

"Damnit that flash always blinds me and I always forget to cover my eyes." Muttered an annoyed hanyou as his furry little ears peeped over the side of the well as he climbed up the little ladder Kagome had installed in the well for faster traveling.

"The wench said she'd be there when the moon was full in the sky, not when it was on its nightly descent across the sky… she'd better not be asleep."

The doors to the ancient shrine that houses the well are silently and swiftly thrown open and a swift black shadow is seen traversing the shrine grounds as it makes its way to an upper floor window. The window was carelessly thrown open then closed again as the hanyou finally reached his destination.

"Damnation where is that wench, and what's this?'' He asked himself picking up a large blue piece of soft cloth.

_Oh crap I must have left my towel in the bedroom_._ Okay first make sure no one's in the hallway._

A raven black head peeps through the bathroom door. Seeing no one Kagome makes a quick run to her bedroom. Opening the door and pressing her back to it she releases a sigh of relief.

"I made it!" She exclaims on a soft breathbefore being startled by a small puff of air coming from the direction of her bed.

_Please don't let that be Inuyasha. I don't think I can handle seeing him right now, never mind the fact that I'm naked. Oh no! I can't sit him. Technically he didn't know I would be in the bath and he didn't know I would forget my towel then again neither did I._

Inuyasha's mind was on fire, there, right there, was the girl he had been fascinated by since they'd met. She was gorgeous, that was the only word for it. She was beautiful in her clothes, without them she was, there was no word. Suddenly Inuyasha realized what he was doing and turned beet red. Picking up the big fuzzy blue thing he tossed it at her with a gruff, "Put that on"

Kagome quickly complied and then hurried to gather her things so she could make another mad dash down the hall. This time_ towards_ the bathroom, life was too ironic for its own good.

As Kagome was headed back towards the door she heard Inuyasha say quietly: "I'll be waiting in the shrine, is this what you're bringing this week?"

Kagome nodded quickly, still mortified as she watched Inuyasha grab the bag and hightail it out of her room.

"This visit's gonna be something else entirely," was heard on a muted sigh as she headed to the bathroom, lest Inuyasha forget something and come back and see more than he had already.

The Feudal Era

Shippo's ears hiked up slightly as he listened intently to the sounds of the forest

"Is something wrong Shippo?" Sango's voice startled him out of his intense concentration

"I think Inuyasha and Kagome are headed back." Shippo's voice was thick with sleep, but tonight was the night Kagome was supposed to be back and she was going to sing him a lullaby. She had promised!

"Oh, how can you be so sure?" asked Miroku as his hand crept dangerously close to Sango's butt

All of a sudden a familiar crash was heard resounding through the forest at the same time Miroku was knocked unconscious by Sango's Boomerang Bone.

"That's how." Said Shippo in a tired little sigh

Around the Campfire

All of the humans were tucked inside their respective sleeping arrangements as Inuyasha watched contently from his perch high above the ground. Sango was curled next to the campfire as far from Miroku and his wandering hands as she could get without being burned, Miroku was stretched out on his purple and black ovverrobes his hand twitching in search of Sango's behind.

Kagome and Shippo were the only one's still awake lying in her sleeping bag, the kit pressed to her stomach in a furry little ball. He could hear them talking faintly and scooted closer to get a better listen.

"What song are you going to sing for me?" Shippo asked softly

"It's a song my grandmother used to sing to me every night when I was little. It's called Once Upon a December." Kagome replied with a smile in her voice.

"Why?" was Shippo's response

"Because I was born in December, here hold this." She said pulling out a small green and gold jewelry box looking thing, and pulling off a necklace that had the same coloring and her initials inscribed on it, handed them both to Shippo.

"What do these do?'' Shippo asked

"Watch, but remember this is our little secret, nobody else can know." Kagome whispered

She inserted the necklace into a hidden slot on the jewelry box and Shippo watched in amazement as the top of the box lifted to display two people dancing in time to the music coming from the box.

"Who are the tiny people?" Shippo asked in quiet wonder

"These are just tiny sculptures of my mommy and daddy. Do you want to hear the song now?" Kagome said quietly

"Oh yes!" Shippo said eagerly

"Alright hear goes." Kagome took a deep breath and began her lyrics:

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember_

_And a song someone sings, once upon a December_

_Far away, long ago glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm; horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory_

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song someone sings_

_Once upon a December_

Kagome looked down as the last notes from the music box tapered off to see a sleeping Shippo, and laid down to close her eyes and sleep peacefully knowing she was under Inuyasha's protection

Not too far above Inuyasha sat, letting the notes and words of the song drift through his head as Kagome's warm and throaty alto voice softly lulled him into the best sleep he'd had in a while

Looking down from above in the light of the moon, a young female inu-youkai saw this scene and decided that this peaceful looking family would be the perfect place to leave her disgrace, her sign of weakness: a two-week old inu-hanyou.

Thanks again for reading you guys, please tell me if you find any mistakes and let me know so I can fix them.

Please read and review! I even take flames 

In answer to your reviews:

Bluelollie: I'll do my best to keep them coming as fast as I can. Thanks.

Keety Rhea: Thanks! I love writing; I will try to work just as hard on the next chapters.

Lunar Heart Crystal: He's only a moron when it comes to Kagome though, and that's why I love him. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi again you guys this is the third chapter of _Baby Love_ and so far you guys have been nothing but great, I really appreciate it. In this chapter the gang discovers the baby, oh what will they do? Read and find out! Oh and review 

Chapter Three

The sun peeked through Inuyasha's eyes and he almost smiled as he felt the beginnings of a new day approaching, then his almost smile was interrupted by the sound of a soft whimper, almost like that of an infant…but Shippo was too old to be making those kinds of sounds. His velveteen ears twitched in the direction the whimper was coming from at the same time his deep golden eyes opened, the sun reflecting off the shimmering orbs to create an almost mirror image. There was no sign of an infant anywhere but just to be sure…

Inuyasha climbed out of his tree and approached Kagome's sleeping bag, where the scent seemed to be originating. Carefully pulling back the top section of the bag, expecting to see only Shippo's furry red tail, Inuyasha nearly got the shock of his life when he saw a bright pair of small golden eyes gleaming up at him. The small infant looked to be newborn, and its small pink mouth was forming into an O that could only mean one thing. Inuyasha stuffed his claws in his ears and tried to get as far away as possible when all of a sudden:

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kagome shot up out of her sleeping bag dragging poor Shippo with her, Sango, in her haste to see what kind of demon this was, jumped right into Miroku's open arms as he was reaching for his Holy Staff and Inuyasha nearly collapsed from the sound emitting from the infant's small but obviously well developed lungs.

"Oh my God," Kagome cried "How did he…she get here?"

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied "I woke up to the sound of its whimpering and then all of a sudden it was in full blast cry-mode."

All of a sudden the crying ceased, causing everyone to look in the direction the infant was last seen. Inuyasha nearly collapsed all over again. If he'd thought he'd wanted Kagome before… the young miko was sitting on her sleeping bag cradling the baby and singing the lullaby she'd sung to Shippo the night before. The infant looked up at her with sparkling golden eyes so trusting that Inuyasha half wished he could be a baby again. The scene was stirring all kinds of feelings within him, the most prominent being to take this girl, who was holding the baby so close and carefully,

and claim her as his mate for the entire world to see and then make beautiful babies that looked just like the one she held now. His demon instincts were at war with those on his human side, telling him that the girl was obviously trying to seduce him with her clear ploys and hints that had started last week, and that the baby was the ultimate hint and maybe he should just do something about it.

His human side told him that a baby meant commitment and he should run while he had the chance…like now. While Inuyasha was contemplating which side of his instincts he should follow, Kagome's thoughts were on a trail of their own

_He's so adorable and such a good baby, so quiet, I wonder if this is what Inuyasha looked like as a baby so soft and cuddly…and so trusting too. I can't imagine ever seeing Inuyasha so trusting as this little one is right no. He probably came out of the womb wary and ready to fight._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Shippo's loud squall for attention

"I'm hungry, and why are you all staring at that baby like you've never seen one before?' He commented

"I'll start up breakfast." Sango said, her cheeks still red with the blush that had appeared when she'd realized just who's lap she had been lying across

"Thanks Sango, Inuyasha could we take a short walk?" these lines came from Miroku who seemed to be intent on figuring out just where the mystery baby appeared from

"Uh, sure?" Inuyasha said unsure of what exactly Miroku wanted

The two men headed off to the forest with Miroku in the lead. Once a clearing far away from all prying ears was reached, Miroku turned to Inuyasha and asked with all seriousness: "How long have you and Kagome-chan been mated and how on earth did you manage to hide the pregnancy for so long?"

Inuyasha's fist swinging through the air was all that was heard as it came crashing down on Miroku's already tender head

"You idiot Kagome and I have never… never, you know what I mean and anyway what would give you the idea that the child was any relation of mine?" Inuyasha's voice rang with the rage he felt at the idea of having a child with Kagome and not having mated with her before hand.

"Forgive my impertinence but have you looked at the child? He is the mirror image of you as you should have been as a child, maybe he is from the same clan as you." Miroku said patiently

Inuyasha instantly bristled: "I have no clan; those insensitive bastards cast me out after my father was murdered, the very next day! I have been fine on my own since then and it looks like this one will have to do the same thing."

"And why is that? We are here to take care of him as long as he needs it, and from the connection that is already quite obvious between the infant and Kagome-chan that might be awhile." Miroku said, for once actually spouting sage advice instead of the normal practiced lines

At that moment Kagome walked up still cradling the child close to her breast in a position Inuyasha wished he could take also.

"Inuyasha, can I talk to you alone for a little bit, it's urgent." Kagome said quietly so as not to awaken the sleeping infant

"Sure." Both waited patiently for Miroku to leave until, finally Inuyasha got fed up and pushed him away. Turning back to Kagome he asked: "What is it?" in unusually hushed tones for Inuyasha.

"Well for starters, I'm not exactly sure what to do with him, what do we feed him, how do we clothe him, where will he sleep, what shall we call him?" the questions flew out in rapid fire, declaring her uncertainty and nervousness to the world. "I kind of figured that since you're a hanyou you would know what to do"

Inuyasha's face grew pinched with anger. "Oh, so you figured because I'm a hanyou I automatically know what to do, well here's a clue bitch, I don't or did you forget I was abandoned as a pup too." Red with anger, Inuyasha let his eyes speak for him before marching even farther away from the camp

The noise had awakened the "pup" as Inuyasha had called him and as Kagome stared down into his big golden eyes she felt her own well with tears. Sinking to the grass softly so as not to injure the baby she buried her face in the crook of his neck and inhaled his sweet fragrance of baby grass and fought the tears back down. Looking once more into those large pools of sun that perfectly imitated Inuyasha's she decided to call him Alexei Inuyasha or chibi Inu for short. The combination of names seemed perfect for him. Both of the bearers held great importance in her life even if they refused to admit it.

Alexei was her father's name, both regal and strong; it suited his personality to a T. She just wished he would come home to them; her Mama missed him with a passion that was almost as strong as her love for Inuyasha.

"I'll find a way to make it up to him, convince him I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, chibi Inu, I just hope he understands" she whispered to the baby

Unbeknownst to her a pair of the exact same golden eyes into which she now stared were looking down on her from a tree high above.

_I'm sorry for acting out Kagome, but that time was just so bad I can't bear to think about it I'll make it up to** you **somehow and we'll figure out a way for the pup to live peacefully too._

I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little tenser than the others were but a couple of them will be because random things about chibi Inu will begin to remind Inuyasha in small ways about his horrible childhood. But do not worry; all will be well there will even be some lemons later on.

As always thanks for reading and give me a review too.

Thank You to all those who reviewed I'm glad you liked it. In chapter 4 I'll thank you personally


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm back and this time I'm with chibi Inu let's here what he has to say about this whole scenario.

Chibi Inu: "ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-go-gog-go-go"

kawaii-shippo-lover: alrighty then that made perfect sense what he said was that we should all support kawaii-shippo-lover's mad attempts to conquer the world.

(Maniacal laughter is heard as the story comes into view)

Chapter Four

Inuyasha hadn't been around for almost a week and Kagome was starting to grow worried. Usually when he was gone this long he sent her a secret message that no one else would ever interpret like a small piece of his haori or a petal from a gardenia, which was her favorite scent. He hadn't sent anything. He hadn't even dropped by to see how the baby was doing. Speaking of the baby, he was growing rapidly and looking more like Inuyasha as the days rolled by, it was remarkable and yet at the same time scary. Kagome had noticed that feeding him liver made him excited and happy. Letting someone else hold made him fussy and holding him for too long made him drowsy. It was fascinating all the little things he did that only endeared her to him even more. She loved the way he curled up to her at night when he was in deep sleep, the way his little lips latched on to her nipple as if seeking milk where there was none, the way his golden pools of sun were perfect reminders that even if Inuyasha was mad he would never go so far as to abandon the whole group without protection in the middle of the woods. Kagome was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn't notice when a small light purple petal drifted down slowly from a high tree right on to chibi Inu's sensitive nose.

As the baby sneezed to get rid of the nuisance, Kagome breathed one word: "Inuyasha"

Gathering the baby and explaining that it was time for a change she raced towards the open plane where she knew he'd be waiting for her.

Chibi Inu, seemingly unperturbed by his foster mother's new sense of urgency cooed and babbled and latched on to a huge chunk of her hair. Kagome had finally made it to the empty space, and there he was right in the middle like a big red beacon to follow home when she was lost.

_Oh, I hadn't realized it but I am starting to think of this, of him, as home. Any place without Inuyasha seems dull, boring too quiet. Being near to him I feel warm and safe and maybe…loved?_

Sitting down quietly next to him Kagome waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Not knowing the still turbulent thoughts that ran through his head, she pressed close to him, seeking the comfort that he always unknowingly gave her.

_I wonder if she knows what she does to me. This girl who's almost a woman. Somehow even though I was close to her this whole week, always close enough to see her, it wasn't enough. I **need** to be next to her, hear her heartbeat and know that she is fine and well and alive. I never felt this way towards Kikyo._

Knowing that she was waiting for him to acknowledge her presence, which his demonic side didn't fail to notice, was yet_ another_ hint that she wanted to be his mate, he decided to start the conversation in a way he knew would take her by surprise, with an apology.

"Kagome, I need to apologize for my behavior last week, it was rude and uncalled for." The apology came out quick and slurred, almost as if he didn't want her to hear it

Pressing closer to the warmth of him on instinct alone Kagome said quietly: "I didn't mean to offend you with my questions, I was just unsure of how to take care of a hanyou. My grandfather is always ranting about how they require special care and all that, and I just wanted to make sure chi… Alexei is taken care of properly." She had almost let her secret out, not knowing that Inuyasha already knew what she called the child when no one else was around to listen but him.

"I've missed you." She breathed her statement gently into the baby's soft down hair as white as Inuyasha's, knowing that he would hear her with his keen ears that were replicated on the tiny head beneath her lips

"You knew I was always close by." He replied

"Maybe, but that was only because I felt you in my heart." She said just as gently as she had the first time

"How's the pup coming along? Anything you couldn't handle so far?" he asked, changing the subject swiftly away from matters of the heart.

"No, he's been the perfect angel. He's so sweet I don't know what to do with him half of the time." She answered, knowing his evasion tactics but playing along anyway

And so their conversation continued deep into the smoky mist of night, where constellations burned brightly against a deep purple sky. It was to this scene, with the moon just barely edging its way into the sky that Kagome fell asleep to, lulled by the soft whisper of a song her grandmother sang to her many years past about a December that she yearned to remember.

When Inuyasha heard the soft change in her steady breathing and noticed that the infant was not quite asleep yet, he switched his body so that he could cradle both of them in the strong circle of his arms. The golden eyes that reminded him so much of his own were gazing at him in silent wonder, and finally remembering the words to the song Kagome had sung to Shippo on the fateful night they received him, sang the chorus until the last vestige of sunlit wonder was dimmed behind lowered shades. And when Inuyasha walked into the campground late that night and settled the dozing pair into their sleeping spot, no one said a thing. And when, after Inuyasha was sure all the others were asleep, he crept quietly down to where Kagome lay and pulled her into his arms, the heavens above kept silent in celestial approval of the small family that was forming beneath its watching gaze. And through the night when any member of the small family stirred the soft sent of lilacs and a calming voice whispering sweetly into each ear: _And a song someone sings, Once Upon a December_, settled them right back into their peaceful slumber

Well there you have it folks chapter 4. This chapter was more devoted to showing the formation of the Inuyasha family than anything else. Also just so you know although there will be some references to the rest of the Inu-tachi they are not really required in this fic and will therefore not be in it.

Well anyway thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, and as always review please I even accept flames.

To the following people:

Camigwen: Thanks for reading I hope you keep it up and so will I your review has just been one more confidence booster I needed.

CowgirlUSA: love the name, thanks for giving me some encouragement. How do you like the little hanyou now that you've met him? And also I try to update every day if possible, as long as you guys still like the story, of course

DragonMistress325: this won't be one of those stories where they "get it on" in every chapter, but they do get to have their share of fun in later chapters


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL! You're reviews are a big help. I meant to date yesterday but my little sister came down with the flu, and I had to baby-sit, my mom and dad had reservations for their favorite restaurant. It's their anniversary! Eighteen years together and they still love each other. WOW: 0

Chapter Five

The soft whimpering coming from a little to her left alerted Kagome to the fact that it was time for chibi Inu's midnight feeding. Shifting slightly in preparation to get up Kagome stiffened at the feel of a heavy warm object draped across her waist possessively. Opening her eyes and tilting her head slightly to the left she let out a startled gasp as black hair came into view, once again tilting her head towards the sky, Kagome noticed the absence of the moon and sighed.

"New moon." She breathed softly so as not to awaken the sleeping Inuyasha.

_Wait, Inuyasha! That's even weirder than what I'd thought before. Why in all his right mind would Inuyasha be sleeping next to me, holding me in his sleep?_

Chibi Inu's pink Cupid's bow lips quivered in warning of the wails that were about to start any second if she didn't get him fed.

Quickly but softly disengaging Inuyasha's arm from around her waist, Kagome reached hastily for her bag which contained a pack of instant baby formula and some bottles she had brought back with her from the future. At first her mother had been shocked and disapproved of the fact that Kagome was carrying a little hanyou baby around in such dangerous areas, but she'd eventually loosened up enough to let Kagome have free rein of her credit card for two wild hours in the mall.

_Boy that credit card sure bought a lot,_ Kagome mused silently as she stared at the varied assortment of baby clothes that were scattered about in her bag, there were also some bottles of Gerber baby food, along with some tough teething rings and a couple of shake and rattle toys, all of chibi Inu's new belongings were piled dangerously close to the top of that famous yellow bag that was looking none the worse for wear.

Reaching for a nearby water jug, Kagome thanked the gods that chibi Inu liked his food only medium warm and closer to cool than hot, pouring the contents of one of the almost empty cans of formula into the bottle and adding some of the tiny pieces of liver Inuyasha had placed aside for her from his last kill for the flavor she shook the bottle swiftly up and down, side to side to mix it up she looked over at where chibi Inu was propped up in the convenient car seat she'd brought that folded so that it fit in her book bag. She was glad that he was a smart baby and had easily memorized the familiar movements that symbolized breakfast, lunch, snack, and dinner and instantly quieted down when he saw them and watched intently as she prepared his food. The bottle being done, she left it by the fire to heat up just a little bit more and gently pulled chibi from his seat cooing gently all the way.

"That's a good boy, yes you are." Kagome said in a soft but normal voice, she'd always hated that baby voice people used and felt that speaking in a normal voice was more likely to promote good learning skills in small ones like chibi.

Tipping the bottle gently up to his lips after adjusting the nipple, she watched as the baby latched on with a nice firm gripped and sucked in soft rhythmic pulls.

She'd also learned that rubbing his back lessened the need to burp him afterwards because there were less air bubbles. She smiled softly down at his content little form and reached a hand up to softly rub his tiny pointed ears, his big eyes dropped to half mast as a soft rumbling sound, almost like a low growl emitted from behind his little mouth.

Two minutes later the three- quarters finished bottle drifted from his lips as the half mast eyes drifted slowly closed. Putting him gently in the car seat so as not to awaken him from his peaceful looking slumber, she quietly yet efficiently cleaned up the remainder of the "snack attack" mess. After she was done she picked up chibi Inu and looked over to the spot to the spot where Inuyasha still laid and contemplated (for a split second) whether or not to join him and then came to her decision with a smile. Laying down next to him and putting little Inu in his spot on her belly she softly wrapped Inuyasha's arm back around her waist and fell slowly back to her contented sleep.

This chapter has sadly been slow in being updated because even though I had it ready on Thursday like I said earlier my little sister Daegan got the flu and my parents were out. My older sister Cierra was out with her boyfriend and my older brother, whose name is Brandon, but who I affectionately call Cubbie is over in Iraq fighting the war. He's in the air force and I would love it if everybody out there would pray for his safe return after his year long tour is up. So on a lighter note have any of you guys noticed that our names have an alphabetical ring to them. Although we're not technically in alphabetical order we are like an alphabet.

In answer to your reviews:  
**_Felina Noctis:_** I love _Anastasia_ that's been my favorite movie since I was eight. I'll put another movie song in my next chapter and see if you guys know what movie it is.

**_DragonMistress325:_** I guess I made her an alto because I'm an alto, but I guess she would be more like a soprano judging by her speaking voice, huh? Oh, of course you can be my partner; it's always nice to conquer in pairs. Now on to taking over Britain, we shall have the crown!

**_Daddy's Pixie:_** Thanks so much I love to hear people say stuff like that you guys are amazing!

**_Amber Haze:_** Thanks for your support, I'm doing my hardest to get out an date a day.

**_CowGirlUSA:_** I'll give you as much stuff as I can on the little hanyou; I'm trying to figure out how fast a hanyou would grow.

**_IcyHottFyreStrtr and K.M: _**Thanks for your support I appreciate it tons


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi you guys, I felt bad for not giving you guys anything to read so I'd decided to give you some double for your trouble.

Inuyasha (in news announcer voice): Aprille has received a letter from her brother Brandon, who if you read the footnotes in the last chapter, is serving a one-year tour in Iraq. Let's talk to the lucky girl herself

kawaii-shippo-lover: Yesterday we all got letters from him, 5 personalized ones and 1 long family one, it was so great. I cried so much, I haven't gotten anything from him since my birthday 1/13/2K5

It doesn't help that they sent him over on December 23 can you believe it 2 days before Christmas. I was in shock, I didn't even open my Christmas presents until a week later. Cubbie has always been closer to me than all my other siblings even though we're 4 years apart. Okay I'm getting all teary so I think I'll start with the story. Sorry for the weepiness.

Chapter 6

Inuyasha woke up to the sweet smells of the pup and Kagome mingling together to form an interesting combination of sweet gardenias with a hint of that stuff Kagome called baby powder. Opening his eyes slowly so that they would adjust to the brightening light quicker, Inuyasha slowly removed his arm from around Kagome's waist so as not to wake her; it was still early after all. Moving quickly he set about getting the camp ready for when the group woke up. He started a fire for Kagome to cook breakfast over, cleaned up the pup's toys and adjusted Miroku so that Sango wouldn't wake him up only to knock him unconscious again, then looking and sniffing around quickly for signs of small prey, he ran in the direction of the small skittering sounds of rabbits. Returning about ten minutes later he found the group just beginning to stir. By the time he got back from skinning and washing the rabbit's carcass he could hear the bustling sounds of life coming from the camp. The next sounds that arose from the underbrush only confirmed Inuyasha's suspicions of the group's level of alertness.

Two female voices screamed the word: "HENTAI!" followed by two resounding smacks and a loud thump, and a small Shippo- like voice saying: "Idiot"

This time Inuyasha was more than happy to agree with Shippo. That was the last time he moved that lecherous monk only to have him in trouble anyway.

Marching back to the campsite he found Miroku unconscious, Sango polishing her Boomerang Bone to wipe away any traces of lecherous monk, Shippo peacefully chewing on a lollipop and Kagome gathering the pup's water things for a quick bath.

"I'll be right back Inuyasha; it shouldn't take me long, alright?" Kagome let him know shyly and with a slight blush in her cheek, making Inuyasha wonder if she'd woken up during the night.

He showed his approval with a quick nod of his head, and set to work on cooking breakfast after carefully removing and, slicing into pup size pieces, the rabbit's liver.

Down at the river Kagome set to work on bathing chibi Inu and was wondering how Inuyasha could act so nonchalant about what had happened last night. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of angry gurgling, apparently chibi Inu had picked up on her not him thoughts and wanted them turned back his way.

"Oh, so you're gonna be a selfish puppy today, huh?" Kagome asked giggling

Chibi Inu cooed and giggled in response.

Knowing how much he liked her to sing to him she carefully thought of another song her grandmother sung to her that she liked for its up-beat tempo and started to sing it to her little hanyou.

_Some boys are fair_

_Some are jolly and fit_

_Some have a well-bred air_

_Or a well-honed wit_

_Each one's a jewel, with a singular shine_

_A work of art with its own rare design_

_Dear little boy, you are terribly blessed_

_But it's your heart of gold I love the best _

_And that will be your crowning glory your whole life through_

_It'll always be your crowning glory, the most glorious part of you_

_Some girls can walk_

_Some girls can groove_

_Strike an elegant pose _

_Wear the really good clothes_

_Some seem to have no faults_

_But we never like those_

_No, we don't_

_They'll praise your eyes _

_Your hearty laugh_

_Call you more handsome than others by half_

_The one who's right_

_Your beautiful queen_

_Will be honest and true_

_She'll believe in you too_

_And prize your heart of gold the way I do_

_She'll know that that will be your crowning glory you whole life through_

_Your love will see that it's your crowning glory_

_The most glorious part of you_

_That will be your crowning glory_

_Darling, when they tell your story_

_They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory_

_The most glorious part of you_

Kagome returned to the camp soaking wet and carrying a perfectly dry hanyou baby.

Inuyasha took one good look at her and felt the love that was in his heart well up to burst.

Forcing it down ruthlessly, he tossed her a towel and told her to "make sure she didn't catch a cold." He didn't miss the brief, quickly hidden flash of hurt and had to refrain from taking her into his arms and kissing the hurt away. He'd heard her little song in the forest and he wished he could tell her how much he loved **_her_** crowning glory. He couldn't though, that would put her life in danger, especially if anyone ever suspected that this girl was more than just a shard detector to him.

Somehow he would have to keep it under wraps. Somehow he would have to control the mad urges both the human and demon side were having and give her the closet thing he could to love.

His eternal protection. So long as he lived he would protect her against any and all things and the biggest threat right now seemed to be him, because whether he liked it or not that girl held his heart in her hands, and he wasn't sure he wanted it back.

Thanks for reading I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, oh and just so you know there **_will_** be a **_lemon, lemon_** in Chapter 8. I will post a lemon alert on the next chapter as well as the title of Chapter 8. So if you're 13 or younger and your parent's don't let you read stuff like that then **_DON'T_**. Or if you just don't want to read it skip over it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi you guys, I'm back! You remember way back in chapter 6 when I had to baby-sit my little sister? Well she infected me with her nasty rotten virus, knocked me flat on my butt. But any ways this is chapter 7, and I'm back with vengeance so beware all you nasty viruses. Oh and by the way, 5 down at the bottom where it says **pay for his safe return** I meant _pray for his safe_ _return_, sorry for any confusion.

Chapter 7

Inuyasha was quickly becoming irritated by the new presence in his life. That baby had to go. It was doing nothing but giving Kagome even more reason to put distance between the two of them. Maybe that damned monk's advice had been wrong, what had he said again?

_Show her more noticeable affection, a swift kiss, a small personal smile._

Why were human courtships so complicated? Why didn't anybody seem to understand?

Sighing deeply to himself and tossing yet another pebble into the pebble filled waters that he'd been sitting beside for the past hour

"Why can't you see Kagome? In inu-youkai courtships we should have already mated and had two pups. I've done the basic providing, given you shelter, food, and protection. What more do you require?

Kagome sucked in a quick breath. Did she really just hear that? She'd been walking along the circular pathways to the hot springs, downwind, trying to get the small inu-youkai to settle down. He'd been fussy all day, and when she'd discovered he was actually beginning to cut a fang she was really excited. But along with teething came bad moods, dirty diapers, and high fevers. So she'd decided to take him on one of his favorite things: a walk. But on the return trip she'd accidentally heard some things she wasn't supposed to slipping through Inuyasha's lips.

_He'd didn't just say that did he? Inuyasha wants me? As his mate, the mother of his children?_

This thought shocked her enough to get her to stop walking which resulted in an unhappy squall from chibi's mouth.

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sounds of that pup's mouth. Racing towards it, he discovered Kagome plopped against a boulder smoothing her hands up and down the baby's small back.

"What's wrong with him? And why are you over here?" Inuyasha asked quickly, hoping she hadn't heard his private conversation with his reflection.

"Inuyasha, do you think if I got Sango to baby-sit Alexei, would you like to come over to my side of the well?" the words just popped from her lips. After hearing Inuyasha's soft declarations she knew he was **_the one_**. It didn't get any deeper than that. Her family would be gone for the weekend, leaving them plenty of time alone. If she could just convince him to give her some time to get ready she'd be great.

Inuyasha immediately said yes already having followed the track of her mind by her blush.

"Cool, do you think I could go home today?"  
Too distracted too think of anything but tomorrow Inuyasha once again nodded quickly.

Leaping up with a squeal Kagome ran off quickly to the village where the sudden blue flash was the only hint that a strange looking miko from the future had invaded the peaceful rest of the past.

Inuyasha arrived in the future almost 7 hours after Kagome. Taking the time to straighten his hair and clothes discreetly, he then headed straight for the shrine doors. There was a trail of soft fragrant gardenia petals, littering the pathway to the house, and Inuyasha felt his lips perk up into some semblance of a smile. Finally reaching the door, he raised his hand and knocked like Kagome was always yammering at him to do. He heard the soft pitter-pattering of her feet, rushing to the door. The door swished open to reveal his Kagome standing there in a black robe shear enough to cause Inuyasha's mouth to drop.

Kagome smiled coyly and looking at him through the spiky shield of her lashes, said "Are you ready to play warrior- boy?"

This is the end of Chapter 7, in answer to your reviews.

**_jennyfrog: _**Thanks so much for your support I appreciate it, but hopefully he'll be back in a year and he won't have to go back on tour for a while!

**_IcyHottFyreStrtr: _**You are crazy, I love it

**_Kags14:_** Thanks!

**_DragonMistress325:_** I'd love to bomb China, their population is crazy!

**_Nuvy:_** Why don't you give writing a try? I'm new too, but you guy's support is boosting my confidence everyday.

**_kagomesdance:_** Chapter 8 is coming up real soon

**_Chat-Chan_**: hope you feel better by now, but if you don't feel better soon.

**_Inu+Kaglove_**: I absolutely love Anastasia.

**_#1fan_**: I'll try my best on the lemon chappie

Thank you guys so much. I appreciate it too no ends.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **_THIS IS A LEMON! THIS IS A LEMON! THIS IS A LEMON! IF YOU HAVE NOT BEEN WARNED ENOUGH BY NOW YOU ARE EITHER BRAIN-DEAD OR JUST STUPID.TAKE THE HINT. THANK YOU._**

I apologize for yelling. Now on with the story!

Chapter 8

Inuyasha sat stock still, unable to believe that Kagome had just said that. The words he'd been waiting to hear for almost a year and now he couldn't even move from the shock.

Kagome was starting to get nervous from Inuyasha's lack of response and wondered if it was too late to back out.

_No, you will not back out. You've been waiting too long for this. Make him realize it too._

She walked towards him slowly, and said, in the most provocative voice she could muster, "What's the matter, don't you want me?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he savored the melodic lilt of her voice. It reached deep, making his whole body burn for her. He was swollen with need and desire. Swollen with a feral urge to take her, damn all consequences. He couldn't take it anymore, getting up he led her up the stairs and into her room. Reaching his destination he untied his haori and dropped it to the ground along with the white undershirt underneath

_Oh dear heaven!_

Kagome couldn't breathe as she got her first noninjury related look at his chest. She'd always known he had a great body, but this…

It exceeded anything from her dreams. His broad shoulders tapered to a washboard stomach that could do enough laundry for an entire nation. Forget six-pack, this man had eight and they rippled with every breath he took. His entire torso was lightly covered by hair making him look even more raw and masculine

It was all she could do not to drool.

Or faint.

Really, no mere mortal woman should be in the presence of someone this gorgeous and not need oxygen.

He untied the tie on his pants and then held open his arms for her

"Don't be afraid, I'll be gentle." He whispered

He reached up and pulled her hair down around her shoulders. Running his hands through it, he pulled her lips to his so that he could ravage her mouth again. She moaned in bliss. This man certainly knew how to use his tongue to his advantage. She could have kissed him all day.

Kagome ran her hands down the lean muscles of his chest, amazed at how good they felt. She flicked her fingertips around his hardened nipples, delighting in the deep moan she heard from him.

He moved to unbutton her dress and she shivered as it dropped to the ground. As he stared at her in her underwear she noticed he wore a hot hungry look. Thank goodness it actually matched and it wasn't her old stuff.

Inuyasha had never been more unsure of himself than he was at this moment. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her carefully, afraid he might hurt her. Human bones lacked the density of his kind. Their skin bruised much more easily. Carefully, he pressed her up against the wall so that he could feel every inch of her lush curves against his hardness. The smell of her perfume and skin intoxicated him. It was all he could do not to howl in triumph. He nibbled his way from her delicate mouth, down her jaw, while he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. He heard her sharp intake of air as her breasts were freed. They were a lush bounty, pale and swollen, they overflowed his hands. He'd never seen anything more beautiful. She laced her hands in his hair while he dipped his head down to suckle her.

Closing his eyes, he groaned in pleasure as he ran his tongue around her puckered nipple. As Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms and felt her soft, tender body against his, he felt a strange sense of comfort that had eluded him all these years. It didn't erase the pain he felt at the loss of all that had once been, but it lightened it, and that alone made her priceless to him.

Kagome couldn't think straight as she watched Inuyasha savoring her breasts. He looked as if he were tasting divinity. Her body burned in rich desire. He was spectacular. There was something so deadly about him and yet he held her with a gentle touch. He ran his hands down her stomach, burning a trail over her skin. Her eyes half-closed she watched him in the mirror as he dipped his tanned hand into her black panties and touched her intimately. Kagome groaned at the sensation of his long tapered fingers separating the tender folds of her body so that he could caress her. At the sight of his hand playing there in the mirror as he gently sank his fingers deep inside her. It was so odd to see herself from so many angles. To see herself being loved by him

She should be embarrassed and yet she wasn't. She didn't even feel self-conscious. If anything she felt strangely empowered by it. A man like this was hungry for her. It was unimaginable.

Inuyasha kissed his way down her stomach. Moving his hand he actually pulled her under wear off with his teeth. He removed her sandals, taking the time to rub the arches of her feet before he tossed them over his shoulder. He crouched on the floor in front of her, looking up with a hot, devouring, intense stare. He still wore his pants while she was completely naked.

Inuyasha couldn't breathe as he watched her. There was still a tinge of fear in her, but it was overshadowed by her desire. He wanted to pull her to him roughly and take her like the animal he was. He wanted to show her how his people mated, forcefully and with dominance. But he didn't want to scare her. Most of all, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so vulnerable. Something inside him relished the rarity of this. The gentleness. In a life where violence and territory and blood wars reigned, it was nice to have a reprieve. A tender lover's touch. The human side of him craved this._ It craved her._

Kagome bit her bottom lip as Inuyasha nudged her legs apart. His breath scorched her thighs. He closed his eyes and laid his head against her thigh as if he were savoring just being with her. The tenderness of that action brought a lump to her throat. She ran her fingers down his smooth jaw, letting the manly feel warm her even more. He nipped her fingers playfully. She smiled down at him until he nudged her legs farther apart and took her into his mouth. Kagome hissed in pleasure as her knees went weak. It was all she could do not to fall he devoured her. There was no other word for it. He licked and teased until her head spun, and when she came it was forceful and deep. Kagome cried out as her body was turned inside out by his touch.

Inuyasha growled at the sound of her pleasure, at the taste of her. Maneuvering so that they both faced the mirror, Inuyasha slid them both slowly to the floor, maintaining his position behind her the whole way down.

His tongue swirled around her ear and then plunged deep inside at the same time he entered her from behind. Kagome stiffened at the feeling and Inuyasha paused as well. After waiting for her to take the time to adjust to him, he lifted his head so he could watch her face as he thrust even deeper.

Kagome couldn't speak or think as pleasure overwhelmed her. All she could do was watch him make love to her. Watch his hand pleasure her in time to his forceful thrusts.

Inuyasha growled again at the feel of her wet, welcoming body. He'd spent so many months dreaming of what she would be like in his arms and now he knew. She was divine. She reached over her head to sink her hand in his hair so that she could hold him close.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she breathed, nuzzling her cheek against his. She covered his hand with hers. The sight of her spread out while he thrust into her made his heart pound even harder.

Kagome couldn't breathe from the intensity of her pleasure, and when she came this time, it was even more forceful than the last. She screamed out with such satisfaction it made her hoarse, weak. It was so primal; powerful she wasn't even sure how she survived it. How could anything feel so wonderful?

Feeling Inuyasha on the verge, Kagome turned her face into his and laid the sweetest kiss imaginable on his lips. It sent him careening over the edge. He buried himself deep, gently rocking her in his arms while he let his release and an unfounded sense of peace and comfort wash through him.

Holding her tightly Inuyasha kept up the slight rocking until both of the newfound lovers fell peacefully into slumber, neither of them noticing the slight mark beginning to form on Kagome's neck.

So what did you guys think give me some feed back!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hi you guys I am up late tonight with nothing else to do so I asked Dad if I could borrow his laptop and he said sure as long as I watched Daegan in the process. So here I am listening to SpongeBob SquarePants on DVD while I make sure she doesn't set herself on fire. Mom and Dad went out on the town, probably to go drinking or something. But before I got in I got to go to this amazing teen club called Rain where I met the cutest guy ever, his name is Matt and his parents are celebrating their anniversary too. We're going out tomorrow to have "regular" American food, which is basically just hamburgers and fries that taste different. OK on with the story!

Kagome woke to the new feeling of an arm draped across her waist and smiled before sighing deeply.

"You up yet?" Inuyasha's gruff yet soft voice in her ear sent tingles up her spine and to her core.

Sighing heavily and turning into his arms to see his eyes she said softly, "Yes."

All of a sudden Inuyasha's breath was sucked into his mouth as his golden eyes grew wide in shock. "No." he breathed softly into the air before swiftly dragging himself off the bed and throwing on his hakama. Looking at Kagome's slightly confused and hurt expression he forced his voice into its usual harshness and said: "Get your clothes on, we've got more shards to find."

Kagome was stunned to see Inuyasha present her with his back as he left the room swiftly.

_I made a mistake. I…I thought he wanted me. I gave him my **virginity** and he turns and walks away from me the morning after. How could he do this to me? He probably thought I was Kikyo and his dreams were coming true. How stupid can you get Kagome?_

As the silent beating waged in her head Kagome quickly threw on some random clothes and came to her decision.

_I'm going to go on this last battle with him, take little Inu… no Alexei and seal the well for good. If he wants that dead shell walking he can have her._

In the Well House

Inuyasha paced slowly wondering what he was going to do. The mark, beautiful in its design, but horrifying in its meaning. How could something like this happen? Thinking about what the moon had looked like last night, he recalled that it had been beautiful in its fullness.

_Damnit, the one night I could get her pregnant and it just happened to be last night. I can't take care of another pup and Naraku will be all over this. I promised myself I wouldn't bring somebody else like me into the world and Kagome will never get rid of a pup. _

Thinking back to the mark on Kagome's neck he recalled how beautiful it had been, a small barely noticeable kanji of his name circled softly by hers, both combined with a small sword shaped link, all in gold.

The sound of the door slamming open and then shut caused him to jerk sharply from his thoughts. Turning sharply prepared to snap at Kagome for being late he was stopped short by the look in her eyes. Vacant and dim with none of the sparkle that they usually held, they seemed to look right through him as she said in an expressionless voice: "Ready?"

"Kagome..." he stuttered shocked into silence

"Let's just go Inuyasha." She replied before hopping into the well and letting the warmth of the light surround her rapidly cooling heart.

The Feudal Era

"Kagome!" Shippo's childish voice rang through the meadow as she stepped into view. Inuyasha watched her eyes for the normal light whenever she heard Shippo's small voice but it wasn't there.

He watched as she sidestepped Shippo and let him fly into Inuyasha's side. Picking up little Inu she turned quickly towards Inuyasha and said, "Let's get to work, there are shards in the next field over and they are already moving away fast."

Everyone turned stunned eyes to Kagome's already retreating back as she headed towards the village softly speaking to little Inu.

All of a sudden Inuyasha was assaulted by a barrage of voices all asking what he'd did to Kagome.

"I did nothing, the wench is being stupid!" Inuyasha's voice carried to Kagome's already breaking heart. The sound of her heart shattering could have been heard across the globe.

Walking up to Inuyasha and not caring who heard what she had to say she placed little… ALEXEI

into Sango's startled arms, stopped a hair's breath away from Inuyasha's nose and, raising her voice let her heart have its say.

"Nothing, you did nothing, after I gave you myself, the most the precious thing I had to give, you did NOTHING? Maybe that works on that little clay-pot you have walking around pretending to be alive, but its not going to work on me. You know what Inuyasha, I quit. I give you three years of my life, put up with you putting a dent in my heart every time you ran off with Kikyo, put up with you calling me bitch and wench, and everything in between, but I will not put up with this, you pushed my last nerve and this time I'm not holding my tongue. You can go find your evil little witch bitch and suck up to her, because as of right now I am finished with you. I'm taking Alexei and we are leaving, so you take your shikon shards and leave me the hell alone."

Grabbing the bottle that resided around her neck and hurling it to the ground she grabbed Alexei from Sango's grasp and marched with a ramrod straight back to the well, where she gripped the well and slid down carefully.

"Inuyasha, do something." Sango snapped. When she didn't get a sharp No in reply, she turned ready to take off Inuyasha's head with her Boomerang Bone and found him staring after Kagome his eyes wide and shocked before turning them to her, and then pivoting sharply on his heels.

Five minutes later the group watched as tree after tree slowly began to fall and an eerie howl, mournful in its notes, sent the birds scattering through the air.

The demon waged its war within his soul as Inuyasha cut down tree after tree, telling him that he must protect his pup and woman at all cost to his personal welfare. His human side told him to forget her, that he was better off without her, but his demon side, determined to win at all cost, began to flash images of the times in which he had to protect her from some impending danger or other. Releasing a bitter howl towards the moon, which was the source of his problem, Inuyasha unknowingly began to clear away the area of land that was to be the Higurashi shrine grounds.

So what'd you guys think? It'll be getting even tenser as Kagome realizes she's carrying Inuyasha's child. What will she do? And how will Inuyasha get his woman back? Or will he?

(Of course he will. I love them together)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: It was awesome! Matt is absolutely by far the best guy ever. Felina, I took your advice on the food and it went great, we went to this little eatery where they served the best three cheese ravioli then afterward, I know this will sound corny but, he took me on a gondola ride around the town we're staying in. Then he…blush… put his arm around me, because I was cold. Ahhhhhhh, I feel so happy. Also, hello! There was a slight prob with my update. That was an alternate chapter. This is the real one. So sorry!

Chapter 11

Miroku and Sango sat watching as Inuyasha went silently about laying out a plan for what seemed to be a house, a rather large one at that.

"What do you think he's building?" Sango questioned softly

"Who knows, it looks like a house, but who would he build it for?" Miroku responded just as quietly. The last time anyone had dared talk to Inuyasha they had found their lives threatened by the crazed hanyou. It appeared that the demon instincts in Inuyasha held control over him now, despite the very real presence of Tetsuiaga hanging limply at his side. The sword was still doing its job by keeping Inuyasha reasonable but other than that was of little to no value in the situation.

"The only way I can think of to get him back to normal is to bring Kagome back, but it does not appear that that will happen anytime soon, if ever." Sango said feeling the weight of her lost friend on her heart.

"Do not worry Sango, Kagome will come back in time, it is not in her heart to stay away from Shippo, **_or_** Inuyasha for so long, she cannot do it." He said reassuringly. Sango felt comfort at his words, that is, until she felt the familiar **discomfort **of his hand on her bum.

"Miroku remove your hand and prepare to run for your life." She said, her right eye twitching sporadically with each word. Miroku quickly hastened to his feet and made his get away. He was followed ten seconds later by an irate demon-slayer riding a large fire-cat through the skies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Finally they are gone. I can build this house for her in peace now. She must come back when she sees what I have made for her and the pup._ These thoughts were coming from Inuyasha's barely restrained demon side. The feel of that irritating monk, and the slightly less irritating demon-slayer sitting on the fallen logs had bothered him to no end. How was he expected to finish his mate's house without solitude? It was impossible.

_You have got to snap out of it man._ _If she wants to leave you in the dust then_ _go ahead and let her. She's right, you'd be better off with Kikyo and at least you could count on her being there for you._

There was that wimpy human voice of his again. The inu-youkai released a heavy sigh. That side always thought it knew what was best for it and the rest of the world. It had no clue. If it had just listened to him in the first place none of this would have happened and his mate would still be wrapped safely in his arms. Ruthlessly he shoved it back into its submissive role. It had to be bigger than most because they were to fill it up with little children running and laughing and besides, she deserved more.

_OK, now all we have to do is raise the sides and we will have ourselves the beginning of a house._

Satisfied that the human side of him would bother him no longer he went back to work, blocking out all but the important sounds and thinking of what kind of furniture his mate would like best, he returned to work on the house he planned to build for her, classical or handmade?

Waking in the well house was one thing, but to wake up in a well house with a wailing baby was even weirder.

"What's going on?" Kagome muttered to herself, picking up Alexei, as she recalled everything she'd said and done. Nosing into her neck Alexei's breathing evened out, comforted by the smell of his parents that was entwined in her body. His small pudgy little body stiffened with outrage when she held him away from her, taking away the scent that was so sweet to his nose. Once again opening his mouth, he prepared an all out scream war with this woman who looked, sounded, and smelled like her but couldn't possibly be her. His mother always knew what to do, this woman obviously did not. All of a sudden a nipple was plopped into his mouth, and his rage was momentarily diverted as he sucked happily and a small smile formed on his face. But the war was far from over, he told this woman silently, I will find out what you have done to her and then you shall pay.

The small inu's thoughts went unnoticed by Kagome who was too enthralled with her reflection in the entrance way mirror. She had been walking into the house, looking in confusion at the various emotions crossing Alexei's face, all of them seeming to be a form of anger, when a bright kanji had caught her eye. Looking up to see why there was a kanji on the mirror, she'd immediately gone ramrod straight when she noticed that it was on her, not the mirror. Reaching up to her neck she jerked her fingers back in stunned surprise as the kanji warmed beneath her fingers. A sudden swirling in the mirror had her peering closely at it once more. The swirling fogs appeared to be clearing to a scene from Feudal Japan, wait was that Inuyasha? All of sudden he lifted his head sharply and looked directly her way. The shock of seeing his golden eyes so close and yet so far away made her drop her hand quickly from her neck. Helpless, she watched as the mirror image faded from her view.

_Ha, I told you she wants us! Why else would she be calling us with the kanji? _The demon in Inuyasha was challenging the human once more.

_She didn't know what she was doing, knowing Kagome it was an accident, you moron._ He delivered back scathingly

_Fool you know not of what you speak, she wants us to come get her, but she will have to wait, it is her punishment for running away from us last night._ The demon thought, proud of itself for his clever punishing methods.

_You idiot._ The human Inuyasha replied. Knowing it was useless to argue; he simply sat back and wondered why his demonic side sounded so much like that rat bastard Sesshomaru.

Morning, Tokyo 1998

Kagome awoke to the familiar smells of coffee, rice and egg. Getting out of bed eagerly, she checked on chibi….. Alexei before flinging the door to her room wide to face her first official Inuyasha-less day. Immediately the door was slammed shut as Kagome rushed to the bathroom to empty her stomach. Leaning over the toilet she was grateful to see that it was just dry-heaves and nothing serious because she hadn't eaten last night. Ready to head downstairs once more, the sickening smells that she usually loved forced her back to the toilet bowl.

_What's going on with me? I love breakfast. Am I really that scared of life without Inuyasha?_

A sudden swift barely noticeable movement in her stomach made Kagome gasp in shock and denial. Pressing her hand to her mouth, she shook her head no.

_It can't be. Not after one night. No. Mom is going to kill me._

Removing her hand from her lips and placing it over the new life in her stomach, Kagome wondered solemnly what she could do.

What do you guys think? I know babies don't start moving that fast but I kind of had to put that in there. We all know Kagome can be a little dense sometimes, so I gave her an impossible to ignore hint.

Responses to reviews:

**_Fluffyrachel: _**Kikyo strikes me as a really sad person. I do not like how she is always interfering with Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. If not for her they would have been together a long time ago.

**_Si-chan4051: _**Thanks please keep reading and reviewing.

**_DragonMistress325:_** You spelled it right. Don't worry they will be together again in about two chapters.

**_Kagomesdance:_** She's really going to freak in the next chapter, because she thinks Inuyasha won't take care of them and for other reasons to be revealed next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I just found out that Matt lives not to far from me. I stay in Syracuse, New York, and he stays in Rome which is just north of us, OMG! It's the biggest coincidence in the world. How is this possible? Anyway we've traded numbers and e-mail addresses so we can keep in contact when we go our separate ways. This is amazing.

Chapter 12

Kagome sat on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for her stomach to settle and debating on how to tell her family. Her mother was always warning her about this kind of thing and to top it all off, now she would never get into college.

_I just can't tell her…that's stupid how can I not tell her? I can't go back through the well. Inuyasha won't want this baby, he barely put up with Alexei. I'll just have to find a way to hide this._

Kagome mentally smacked herself for what she was thinking. Even if she didn't want an abortion her mother might force her to get one, Inuyasha didn't want her, and she couldn't get through the well without the shikon shards if she tried. These last thoughts caused her to burst into a wave of tears.

_How could I do something so stupid? I can't even get support from Sango and in the Feudal Era at least their used to teenage pregnancy. How will I…what's that?  
_Looking down Kagome noticed the light of what appeared to be a shikon shard.

_I thought I'd left all of those behind, with Inuyasha._ _Well I guess it's decided, I'll stay in the Feudal Era. I know people there and maybe they'll be shocked, but I know they'll support me. Wait, are you insane? You can't live in the Feudal Era forever. What about Mom and Grampa and Sota, and Buyo? I can and I will._

Her decision made, Kagome walked into her room and shut the door, then sitting at her desk she wrote her family a letter, letting them know where she was and what was going on. Finished with the letter, she grabbed three of her bags, and began to stuff clothes, personal hygiene items and pictures into them. Using the last bag for all of Alexei's belongings she closed her eyes to hold back the tears, put on a new uniform, and marched downstairs to spend some time with her family for the last time.

The house was almost complete and Inuyasha was taking a well deserved rest. He'd worked nonstop for three days on this house, now all he had to do was find a way to put color on the house. Bright color. Kagome had always liked a lot of color. He had found some furniture, unused and had put it in strategic places to give the house a bright, homey feeling. It still seemed as if some thing was missing though.

_Wait, I know! We can go to Mother's home and gather some things from there. It will be perfect._

With this thought in mind Inuyasha leapt into the trees, headed towards the little known area of Edo in which he had once resided with his mother.

Reaching his destination about 30 minutes later, Inuyasha stood in front of the small but prominent house letting memories wash over him before heading in.

Immediately going to what had once been his mother's sitting room, he gathered a bundle of books, a few portraits of her with his father and a small intricately woven blanket, which had once been his. It portrayed a typical forest scene with him high in the braches of a tree, sleeping. His mother could be seen resting at the base of the tree her eyes looking in his direction. When he was little he'd never been without this blanket. That was until the Siege of the Fort where his father had been hiding them from angry demons out for revenge. Shaking his head to clear it of useless thoughts, Inuyasha headed back to where he knew his mother's bedroom, he opened her wardrobe and pulled out a few traditional kimonos that looked to be about Kagome's size and matched her complexion. Making one last stop on his way out, Inuyasha grabbed a few more items, and then looking around and fighting down the memories that threatened to consume him, headed back into the woods. This house would be unlike anything Kagome had ever seen before and she would love it.

Tokyo, Night 1998

Lying in her bed Kagome reminisced on what had happened today. She memorized the faces of her friends and held the memories of their last day together tightly in her mind's eye.

"Kagome, dinner." Her mother's sweet lyrical voice, so much like her own but with a huskier undertone brought a sudden rush of tears to her eyes. Pushing them back and pasting a bright smile onto her face. She reached under her pillow and pulled out a shikon shard followed by a letter. Placing them both on her desk, she hoped for the last time that she was doing the right thing, and that her mother would use the shikon shard to contact her eventually. Moving the bags to the door to make for faster travel, and picking up Alexei, she headed down the stairs, her face a pictures of happiness, her mind a turbulent sea. Laughing and enjoying her time Kagome reached over and rubbed Sota's head for a few seconds and hoped that he would grow to be a successful businessman, looked at Grampa and wished him the best of luck with his life, then finally looked at her mother and tried to tell her how sorry she was by using her eyes alone.

Tokyo, Near Midnight 1998

Grabbing her three bags in one hand and making sure Alexei was tucked safely against her side Kagome popped her head into each room of her family, memorizing how Sota looked while he slept, how Grampa muttered in his sleep about sacred scrolls and evil half demons out to steal his granddaughter, and then looked in on how her mother slept so peacefully. Tiptoeing quietly down the stairs she rummaged in the cabinets for the last of the ramen, grabbed the 7 cans of formula, and the 60 bottles of baby food she had stocked up on earlier that day, and opened the door silently. Closing it behind her, she swiftly moved across the shrine grounds, memorizing as much of it as she could in the dark until she came to the hidden well. Pulling open its doors and running down the stairs she looked around her and whispered goodbye, hoping that it would reach the ears of someone that night. The sudden flash of blue light whipped through the night, taking with it all traces of the young miko and her possessions.

Tokyo, Morning, about 8:30, 1998

Curio Higurashi headed up the steps towards her daughter's room inexplicably worried that something was wrong with her. Pushing the door open softly, after hearing no response to her soft question, she stood, frozen in the doorway. There was nothing left of her daughter's belongings except the bed and the sheets on it. Everything was gone, except for the electrical appliances and the things to heavy to carry.

Ready to run down the stairs toward the mini-shrine she stopped abruptly at the sight of Kagome's light pink stationary. Going over to the desk, she pulled out the chair and opened the letter slowly, scared of what she might find. Out fell a shard of something, and placing it on the desk carefully, she unfolded the letter.

_Dear Mama,_

_I am truly sorry that this is the way you have to find out about some things, but I didn't know any other way. If you are reading this it means you have figured out that I'm no longer here in this time period. I made a couple of mistakes Mama, number one being to give myself to Inuyasha; it was something I thought was right at the time. Number two was forgetting all about protection in the heat of the moment. I will never call what resulted from these mistakes a mistake, because to my heart this baby isn't. You always taught me to believe in destiny, and I believe it is my destiny to have this child, I can't explain it, but that's just what it feels like. I want you to always know that my mistakes rose from my own stupidity and nothing you did. You have been the best mother any girl could ask for, and I want you to remember that. I know running is a coward's way out, but I don't know what else to do. I am sorry. Maybe one day I'll work up the nerve to come back, but if I don't I've left you a way to contact me. The shard that probably fell out of this letter you can use to transport anything big enough to fit through the well, like a letter. In the meanwhile you shouldn't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please tell Sota that I'll miss him and I love him and that he can have my anime collection. Also you should use my college fund for him, he deserves it. Tell Grandpa that Inuyasha didn't force me to do this and I'll always love him as well. For you Mama, I love you with everything I have I always will, and maybe somewhere you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for this. Goodbye, Mama live long and happy, and one day I promise I will see you again._

_Love, Kagome, your daughter._

_P.S I took all the ramen, sorry_

Curio wiped all the tears from her eyes, and smiled. Racing down the steps to the shrine and hoping Kagome would be able to hear her, she whispered into the well: "You didn't need to ask for my forgiveness, you already had it."

That's that. Do you guys think that Inuyasha will accept Kagome back into his human heart, and how will she react when she sees the house? The story is almost at an end there will probably be about three or four more chapters until the epilogue.

In answer to reviews:

**_Damian 2.0: _**Thanks, please keep reading.

**_RussianBlueAnimagi:_** I love Harry Potter. I guess from your name you love him too? I haven't read any of the LOTR series, but I have all three of the DVDS they're great. Thanks for taking the time to review. I appreciate it. And I'll pray for your bf's brother too.

**_IcyHottFyreStrtr: _**Yeah Inu is a bit scizo in this fic but that's cool.

P.S. Does anyone have any idea that they would like to turn into a fanfic? I am thinking of a new story line and could use some help thanks!

Much Love, kawaii-shippo-lover. ****


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi all. I am extremely happy as of today. Matt is officially in my life. We live in the same area; have a lot of the same interests and, get this: are leaving on the same flight. Can life get any better? If I ever needed a distraction from the woes of everyday life, this it. Anyway today on, _Aprille_, we have Inuyasha and Kagome; hear to work out their differences.

Kawaii-shippo-lover: So, will you guys ever learn to live with your differences.

Inuyasha: Differences? What differences? The wench does whatever I tell her to do, and that's that.

Kagome: Have you completely lost what little mind you have left? I do whatever you say? See Inuyasha this is why we argue in the first place.

Inuyasha: No we argue because you keep trying to run away from me.

Kawaii-shippo-lover: So I guess we won't be working this out anytime soon, huh? Anywho on to bigger and brighter things, like my story.

There will be approximately 6 more chapters to _Baby Love_ which will include the reunion of Inuyasha and Kagome, their wedding, the first and last months of Kagome's pregnancy, the birth of their child, epilogue 1 and epilogue 2.

Chapter 13

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, her heart feeling as though it had been stepped on. Finally working up the strength to move her legs she reached for the sides of the well, and slowly she worked her way up the sides, being careful of Alexei, who sensing his mother's distress had begun a small whimpering cry. Reaching the top of the well and hoisting herself over the rim, she plopped down on the ground. Looking around at what was to be her home for the rest of her days; Kagome felt a new sense of determination rise up in her. She would make it, she had to, she wasn't just looking out for herself anymore, there were two other people who had to come before her now. Looking down at Alexei's three month old head, had it really been three months, she realized how hard it would be to raise him in this time that did not accept half-demons among them. She supposed she could stay in Kaede's village, where they had learned that not all demons meant war, but what if that was not what the world had in store for her? Getting up from her position on the ground and grabbing the three bags which represented all her worldly possessions she marched into the village.

"Shippo, what is the matter? You have been looking very pensive for a couple of minutes." Miroku's voice was weary with fatigue

"I think I smelled Kagome, but then her scent disappeared, headed towards the north."

Little did our Inu-tachi know that Inuyasha had noticed Kagome's return and had immediately swooped down and taken her towards the new house.

The Home front

Kagome hung onto the red shirt in her grasp and tried hard to imagine where Inuyasha could be taking her, the sights around her appeared to be familiar, but how could that be? Finally they arrived at their destination both of them silently wondering how to address the other. All of a sudden a cool voice interrupted their musings.

"Inuyasha, and his mortal, how nice to see you two again."

Immediately pushing Kagome behind him and pulling out Tetsuiaga, Inuyasha felt his heart thunder at the possibility of finding her only to lose her again.

"Relax, brother I have come to call truce. After all these years of war between our family, I feel that it is time that we finally learn to act as we should. Like a family." Sesshomaru's voice held no modicum of warmth and yet still had a feeling of sincerity to it."

"Why after all these years would you just give up your fight for possession of my sword?" Inuyasha asked still uneasy to trust this one who had tried to kill him so many times.

"Just think of it as a gift from me to you. I do not think it wise for our continued fights to last. Besides, it was most likely not what father wanted for us in this world. Farewell, alert me when the mating ceremony is set!" This last comment was heard softly as the bemused pair watched him float off into the skies.

Kagome gave a few quick blinks, finally remembering what she'd come through the well for. Clearing her throat nervously she began hesitantly: " Inuyasha, I know that in the past couple of days we've had a lot of ups and downs and I know that we have our differences, but I would love it if we could try to make it work, not just for us, but for this baby that I'm carrying. And I… well I know you probably don't want me around anymore but I…"

He smiled to himself at her rambling; it was yet another thing he adored about her. He would have been content to sit and listen to her go on all night long if he could, unfortunately he couldn't. Grabbing her up quickly into his arms and bestowing a deep but brief kiss on those slightly tinted lips he'd come to admire, he pulled back and showed her his masterpiece.

Kagome gasped. It was stunning; the house was colored a sunny yellow and reminded her of her shrine. Turning to Inuyasha with her hand over quivering lips Kagome, wondered how he had possibly been able to do this in three days. There was no explanation. It was unreal.

Inuyasha was uncertain how to take her expression until he saw, hiding underneath the tears, that smile that lit his world twice over.

"Would you like to see the inside?" His deep question snapped Kagome out of her mindless daze and she nodded numbly.

Taking her gently by the hand and pulling softly he led her into the grand house. The first room was what looked to be a sitting room. It had a small set of stairs that led down into it, a cozy fireplace and a large rug type floor covering. On top of the beautiful fireplace was a gorgeous picture of a woman who looked remarkably similar to Inuyasha on his human nights standing next to a tall well-clad inu-youkai. The next room was more kitcheny, there was a fire pit for boiling and cooking as well as a table and a set of seven obviously well-crafted chairs. There was a small pit in the corner that she had to think about for a little bit before coming to a realization, it was a place to keep perishable foods, the moist dirt and proteins in the soil would keep the food preserved for longer periods of time. Leading her towards the back of the house where the master and guest bedrooms were Inuyasha felt a jolt of pride, seeing how happy he had made his mate. Pushing open the door to the master bedroom, Inuyasha saw her mouth form a perfect O in silent wonder.

It was beautiful, there was a large fireplace in the front of the room, with a bed like structure facing it, the bed was covered in a beautiful silk cover that was dyed a rich and vibrant hue of red. Off to the side was another small table which held a mirror and had a matching chair. What caught her eye however were the three doors neatly lined up on the far side of the room. Seeing her interest Inuyasha gently nudged her towards them. Opening the first of the doors Kagome was shocked to see a bathroom- like layout. Looking at Inuyasha questioningly she watched as he shrugged in mild embarrassment.

"I built the house over a hot spring because I know how much you enjoy them."

There was a bathtub formed out of a hot spring as well as a small pot which Kagome accurately guessed to be a chamber pot. There was also a small window to throw it out of when finished. There were two small towel racks already holding freshly folded towels and washcloths ready to be used as well. The second door, opened into a walk in area that boasted a series of two long rods from which Inuyasha had hung dozens of fine kimonos in, looking towards the back she noted as well a place to hold underwear, footwear and jewelry. There were also a few new looking fire rat robes, which explained where he got new ones. Peeking through the next door, Kagome felt her eyes brim with tears once more at what she saw. It had to be the biggest room yet. Done in a sea of deep indigos and vibrant pinks with a large toy box in the corner that proudly said: "Baby's Toys", and two small cradles sitting on top of sea-themed rug, it was gorgeous. Beside the cradles was a Kagome-sized rocker that held a small blanket. Reaching over to pick it up, she noted the picture and smiled. There was a mural on the wall that to Kagome's shock was moving. It showed that oh so famous meeting place, The Goshinboku, with two small little ones winding their way through its branches, at the very top looking down was a young couple that looked almost exactly like the couple standing in the room. Looking at Inuyasha and shaking her head in amazement she wondered what else he had done in her absence. Noticing a stairwell to her left she began the hike up them to be confronted with six more doors. Pushing the one closest to her left, Kagome breathed in deep at what she saw. Books, tons and tons of them, lining the walls from floor to ceiling. In the middle of it all was a small sofa like object; ideal for reclining covered with a nice blanket, a burning lamp, which Kagome soon discovered ran off magic alone, passed no real threat to all the papers housed in this room. There were children's books, books on philosophy, and even a few romance novels. Turning to head into the next room, she reached this time for the door on her right; it appeared to be a little girl's room. Done in deep swirling pinks and hesitant and shy purples it boasted yet another bed which held a small doll in the form of a hanyou child lying on a pink coverlet. There was yet another toy box, and a small rocker in the corner. The double doors built into the walls exposed a small replica of the closet downstairs, this one filled with fire rat robes in every color of pink he could find. The next room over was another little girl's room in a deeper purple along the same theme lines. Inuyasha explained to her as they moved, that as the children grew he would add touches that fit their varied personalities. The other two rooms were boy's bedrooms, one in deep forest green which Inuyasha had done especially for Alexei, the forest baby, which held a small tree in the corner. The other was a shimmery aquamarine blue with seashells posted to the walls in a wave of color. He'd already explained to her that the nursery was where the younger children slept, while the older children still had the option of calling to their parents through specially designed panels in the floor that would only lift with Inuyasha or Kagome's permission. Taking her hand and pulling her once more into the library Inuyasha pointed out quietly that she'd missed a door. Showing her how to slide the door, it revealed a small little get away that was romantically lit, and featured a table, two chairs, fireplace, and small bed. Trying to remember all the human traditions Kagome's mother had instilled in him about marriage, he dropped down to one knee while still keeping a firm grip on her hand and pulled out a box Mrs. Higurashi had given him for when the time was right. Looking deep into those sea tossed eyes, he loved he said the words he'd prepared for a while.

"I know we're mated by inu-youkai custom, but I wanted to make sure I did this right for you." placing the round diamond solitaire on her finger he continued," I love you Kagome Higurashi, and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I need you. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't stop crying. Hell, she could barely see him for her tears. All she could do was nod rapidly.

Picking her up and spinning rapidly, Inuyasha landed on the bed and held his bride to be tightly through the night in their new home.

Crazy, huh? They needed a little crazy in their lives though. So what did you guys think? Feedback please. There will probably be a lemon in both of the epilogues, just so you know I'll post warnings on both of them so beware! Also: IF ANYONE HAS A STORY IDEA THEY WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN A FANFIC LET ME KNOW. I AM TRYING TO THINK OF A NEW PLOT AND KEEP GETTING STUCK. THANKS.

In answer to your reviews:

**_Inu&kag&sess7: _**Is this a nice get back together? Please let me know.

**_Sennin:_** I apologize for your addiction I do offer rehab, it's free. Thanks for reading it's almost over.

**_Inu-_** **_Baby18: _**Here is a tissue for your eyes

**_Mikkeyhodge:_** Thanks I am sad to say that _Baby Love _is coming to a close but there might be a sequel in the works.

_**Elena:** _I am sorry for keeping you in suspense so long, here is the next segment.

**_IcyHottFyreStrtr: _**Her mother understood that Inuyasha will need as much of it as he can get in his last days with it.

**_Inu+KagLove:_** They are now back together am not sure about

**_Red-tigergirl2: _**I have updated thankx for the love

**_CowGirlUSA: _**Finally updated! And don't worry about your list. I'm just glad you like it enough to look for it.

**_Nabooru:_** Interesting name. I just though that song kinda belonged with the story.

**_JoWashington: _**I've decided to put up another story line in which Inuyasha's demon side is in possession so if you'd like to read it, it should be out middle to late March. Sess is going to find out in about the next three chapters with everyone else. Because the baby is so new the scent is not obvious yet.

**_Drummergrrlrox:_** I happen to love happy endings as well, but the story isn't over yet.

**_Fluffyrachel:_** Do not feel bad because Super Inuyasha is on the way!

Wow but you guys are awesome, this is almost a whole page full of reviews. Thankx so much and keep reading my faithfuls!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: This is the wedding chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha have finally come to terms with their differences, and everything is back on track, unfortunately Kagome's family won't be able to see her marriage. The sadness is tragic.

Chapter 14

"Kagome everything will be fine, do not worry." Sango tried to make her voice as reassuring as possible as she watched her friend pace to and fro in the hut.

"How can it be fine? I can't believe I planned a wedding without my mother. She'd kill me. Who's going to walk me down the aisle again?" Kagome's voice rose an octave with each nervous word that spilled from her lips.

"Miroku." Sango reminded her gently

"Who?" Kagome looked at Sango as if she'd lost her mind.

Sango heaved a sigh. She'd been the exact same way on her wedding day, which had happened not soon after Kagome came back. She understood that as best friend, and maid of honor to the bride it was her duty to keep her calm and on task. The problem was Kagome didn't want to be on task. As Sango watched her terrified friend pace she realized just how much work they still had to do. For starters they had to arrange her hair, which was pulled back into a high ponytail, not exactly wedding style. Looking at the watch Kagome had given to her as an impromptu wedding gift, she gasped as she noticed how little time they had left. She had to be in line for the processional in 45 minutes tops. Kagome had yet to get into her wedding dress, let alone have her hair and makeup done. Snapping into her best commanding officer attitude, Sango managed to get her friend seated so she could begin on her hair.

"Sango, this is nothing like I thought my wedding would be." The voice was high and tremulous as it spoke the words.

"What do you mean?"

"For starters my family was supposed to be here, and my Grandpa was supposed to walk me down the aisle, I was supposed to have five bridesmaids and it was all supposed to be gorgeous."

"Oh, Kagome, nobody's wedding is always exactly as they wanted it to be when they were children. Sometimes life throws you tons of obstacles and you just have to learn to overcome. I know you are good at that. How else would you have managed to overcome time and space to be here, with us? No matter what happens today, you and Inuyasha and any children you may have will be happy. I know this." Sango was beginning to wonder if Kagome could go through with this wedding after all.

"But _how_ do you know? I mean how, after all this do I know that he will not go back with Kikyo? How do I know that everything will work out between the two of us? I mean seriously, look at all the time we spent hurting each other over stupid stuff."

"Look Kagome, if things are meant to work out between you two, then they will. If it is The Fates desire to see you two remain together then it will be. But if it is not, you are a very strong resilient woman, and you will learn to survive. I promise you."  
"I just don't know. I know that I love him without a doubt in my heart, but I am scared of what our life will be like I guess. He always said it wasn't easy for him to survive, and I don't want that for my children or my husband." Kagome said

"Maybe Kagome, you should stop worrying and let destiny run its course." Sango's words betrayed what one month of marriage instills in a woman, a special kind of wisdom.

Taking a deep breath Kagome nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"Guess? I know I'm right." Sango's mock offense had both of the young women giggling hilariously as they sought to finish getting dressed in the little time they had left.

The Village Temple

Inuyasha sat in the backroom of the temple doing something he hadn't done since his mother was alive, praying.

"Dear gods I pray to you today, on this my wedding ceremony that you will bless the union that you have seen fit to take place. Bless our home, that it will be happy and healthy, and never without laughter. Bless my soon to be wife for I know that our future will not be easy. Give her the strength to endure the taunting and teasing that will surely come our way from time to time. Bless our pups, that they may grow strong and fortunate and know none of the misfortune I did. All these things I ask of you in your name, Amen."

So absorbed in his prayer was he that Inuyasha failed to notice the appearance of the Buddhist monk behind him until he heard another murmured amen.

Rising from his knees after snuffing out the two incense filled bowls, Inuyasha turned towards the mirror to straighten his marital hakama and shirt. They were both made of the same flowing material, a glowing golden color that enhanced his eyes and highlighted his hair to perfection. Set amongst the sea of gold were small tastefully designed swirls of what appeared to be flowers at first glance, but upon closer inspection were actually leaves in a subdued greenish-bronze. His normally loose and flowing hair had been brushed straight back and pulled into a hair band of the same design. His claws had been filed down to show that this was a celebration of love, not war. Nodding in approval Miroku marveled at the change that had come over his friend, he looked more regal than even Sesshomaru at that moment.

"It is time to head into the chapel now, my friend." Miroku's voice held a note of cheerfulness that was not missed on Inuyasha.

He looked his friend over carefully, Miroku, like he himself, had on a dress hakama and shirt, both in a flattering shade of green that fit well with the leaves embroidered on his own outfit. His topknot was decorated with a small bronzed strip of fabric and he was no longer carrying his Holy Staff. He had given up The Brotherhood of Monks upon his marriage to Sango.

Walking out into the temple and looking _it_ over as well he marveled at the vast amount of decorating the place had undergone in twenty four hours. There were numerous vases lining the walls each filled with an assortment of white roses. The pews had all been connected by yards of fabric in gold, bronze and green, entwining endlessly in a swirl of colors. The walkway had been covered by a wide expanse of shimmering green cloth, almost resembling the dewy grass outside.

Looking behind himself towards the altar, he noticed the myriad amounts of candleholders, each filled with a candle, waiting to be lit. On a small bronze pillow, made especially by Kaede for the occasion, were two rings that Inuyasha had found long ago on a trip to Kagome's world to by Little Inu's things. Smiling he looked towards the peeked ceiling where tons of hanging lights brought the room a serene glow. Once more looking towards the man in charge of decorating he quirked his lips and said: "Not bad, not bad."

"Thank You." Was Miroku's reply, "Not bad yourself."

Kaede's Hut

Sango had just finished decorating Kagome's hair with a few white rose buds that had been snipped down to size. Looking her over in the mirror and admiring the "French roll" Kagome had taught her to do when they'd first met, she reached down and adjusted the two spirally curls that she'd managed to get by applying liberal amounts of water to her hair. Kagome had just finished applying her lightly bronzed eye shadow and blush and was working on adding just the right amount of "Blush" colored lipstick, to give her lips a glossy finish.

"You look amazing, Kagome" Sango's voice had begun to waver already but she bravely held it in check.

"Thanks, now it's time for us to get dressed." Kagome's once scared voice now held barely contained excitement.

"Right."

Reaching onto the back of a chair-like stool, Sango picked up the dress Kagome had spent weeks re-creating. She said she had seen it in one of those magazine things she was always reading and thought it would go perfectly with Sango's curves. Slipping out of her robe Sango slid gracefully into the chic bronze A-line dress. It was a strapless concoction that hugged her in a startling way. The dress stopped right above her ankles and had a flirty way of swirling around her legs in time with her movements, looking towards Kagome who was grinning with happiness, Sango felt much more sure about this dress than she had before. Reaching once more for the stool, she pulled off the beautiful white creation that Kagome had worked on night and day. Looking it over one more time, Sango helped her friend get into the dress. The floor length gown was strapless, like hers, but was tied in the back corset like with thin strings forming a criss-cross pattern until it reached her waist. Decorating the sides of the corset were small but precise holes in the shape of leaves on each side. At the waist the dress gathered and then released into a flowing train that trailed behind her at each step, the train held the same pattern as the back on the ovalish tail end. Looking herself over in the mirror, Kagome felt a grin work it's way over her lips. The sudden sound of the door covering moving aside alerted them to the presence of Shippo. Looking at him, Kagome couldn't suppress the awe she felt at the sight of him all dressed up.

His little bundle of red hair was brushed down in much the same way as Inuyasha's, his small body covered in a white hakama and shirt set. The leaf design was in both colors of the wedding, bronze as well as green and his little tail was also brushed back neatly.

"Kagome, you look beautiful!" he exclaimed his eyes wide in wonderment.

"Thank you, Shippo. You look so handsome!" she replied

"I was just coming to let you know that they are ready to send Kirara down the walkway."

Kirara was serving as the announcer. The announcer was typically a small child who walked among the village and, by ringing a small bell, brought them out of their huts; after they emerged the announcer led the people towards the temple, gathering more people on the way. Once the temple was reached the people would file inside and wait for the traditional music to begin, signaling that the bride was on her way. Kagome had chosen to use Kirara because she'd wanted each of her friends to serve a part in the program.

"That's great Shippo, tell them five more minutes and then go ahead, alright?"

"Alright." Shippo's reply was barely heard as he was already bounding back to the villagers.

A sudden knock, caused both Kagome and Sango to jump in surprise. No one else was allowed to see the bride yet.

"Who is it?" Sango asked.

"It is I, Lord Sesshomaru." He sounded mildly annoyed that they did not automatically know that it was him at the door.

"Why is he here?" Sango asked suspiciously

"I asked Rin to be the flower girl, and Sesshomaru is serving as a groomsman." Kagome answered absently

"He's WHAT!"

"I'll explain later. Come on in, Sesshomaru."

"I have dropped Rin off at the shrine steps and would like to speak to you alone." He said regally

Sango bowed out gracefully, headed to the shrine steps as well.

"I have come to present you with your wedding gift. It is a small token of my appreciation for everything you have down to reunite my brother and I. I have talked to the fates and they have agreed to stretch the lifelines of yourself and that of your little family so that you will not worry about losing your loves so quickly."

Kagome stood still in shock for a good five minutes. Then reaching up and hugging the surprised Sesshomaru gratefully she whispered "Thank You" and then let go.

The surprised taiyoukai inclined his head in a manner of respect before exiting as quietly as he'd arrived.

Looking in the mirror one more time she smiled and then, taking a deep breath, moved the ribbed door curtain aside stepped outside.

Rin was awaiting her at the steps. With a nod in her direction and a quick hug from Sango, she watched Rin head up the steps followed about 4 steps behind by Sango. The trills of the traditional wedding march sent small shivers down her spine, as Kagome walked up the numerous shrine steps. Meeting Miroku at the top and waiting behind the closed temple doors, she felt him press her bouquet of calla lilies and leafy vines, forming a waterfall all the way to her knee into her hands. "Thank You, so much Miroku." She whispered. He squeezed her arm softly and said quietly.

"You look lovely, Inuyasha is a lucky man. But if he ever does you wrong, let me know and I will personally put on my monk robes and purify him till there's nothing left." His voice was alight with mirth, but his eyes held steely truth.

"I believe you Miroku, but it won't be necessary, if he ever thinks about hurting me, I'll purify him myself."

The sound of the heavy wooden doors creaking open had them both turning towards the door.

Inside the Temple

Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat at his first sight of Kagome, she was radiant, there was no other word. Sango, although gorgeous, could in no way surpass the heavenly splendor he saw before him now. He watched as she followed with tiny step after Rin and Sango the dress following her with every step. Finally Rin and Sango stepped to the side revealing her in all her glory. The dress hugged all the curves he knew were there and waiting for him to explore, the baby only making them more pronounced. Reaching for her hand, he guided her up the last few steps to stand next to him. The priest reached for their joined hands, and started the ceremony that would change their lives forever. The most startling part of the ceremony had Inuyasha gasping for air, Kagome had turned to hand Sango her bouquet, revealing an expanse of creamy white skin that had his hands itching for a touch. The ending of the ceremony was marked with loud applause and many whispered but not muted, "Finallys"

The Home front

Inuyasha picked his bride up carefully, enjoying the feel of her in his arms finally, after an enforced week of not seeing her. Sang and Miroku had agreed to watch little Inu for a couple of days. Listening to her giggles he felt his heart grow lighter, knowing that at last she was his completely. Holding her close and feeling her near, thoughts of the happiness to come filled his mind and when the door closed behind them, nobody in the village minded much when they heard a loud howl break through the night. And when the morning sun peeked through the windows the smiles on both of the newlywed faces showed the world how content they were.

Thank you all for reading this, I will be back in the states in 2 days and am looking forward to the cold weather. I don't know why but I just love cold weather.

Please send reviews and I will send chapters. There are only four more.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi you guys I am currently sitting on a plane next to Matt, because his parents were kind enough to want to sit next to my parents and talk about whatever it is that parents discuss, and a yammering little girl I am afraid to admit is any relation of mine. Matt is like knocked out from the desert dry peanuts of the skies so I borrowed dad's laptop again and here I am writing. Soon my dear readers I shall once again set foot on the land that is known for it's non-mad cow diseased beef and fries. WHOOOOOOOOOO! I was about to kill for a regular squashed up Mickey D's burger. Yummy.

Chapter 15

Inuyasha was awoken by the feeling of sharp raps against his head. Slitting his eyes open, he came face to face with a luscious bounty of breast. Since the second month of her pregnancy Kagome had taken to sleeping in the nude saying it was more comfortable. He wasn't complaining, with pregnancy, he'd noticed, came a lot of gently rounding curves that his hand were itching to run over. Brushing the hand off his head and bringing it gently to his lips he kissed it in a random display of affection, as he moved to kiss his wife.

"What are you doing? I wanted you to move." Her voice was as tense as a bowstring in his ear, and he moved swiftly to the side to allow her free passage. Watching the sway of her hips as she grabbed her robe and then headed to the closet, Inuyasha wondered briefly what had gotten into his wife.

_She's been acting that way for the past two weeks!_

The sound of her calling his name snapped him back to attention.

"What." He snapped suddenly losing the patience he'd been holding on to.

Her reply was just as snippy. "If you're done day-dreaming, get up and go get your son, he's wailing in there!"

Getting up slowly and grapping his robe, Inuyasha pushed open the connecting door and walked over to the crib his son was currently trying to climb out of. Sighing Inuyasha grabbed him and pulled him close. Sixth months old and already trying to escape.

"Where would you have gone, when you got out, little man? You need to know how to walk to explore the world." Inuyasha felt the smile in his voice as he looked down at his pride. Little Inu might not have come from his flesh but he was still his firstborn son.

"I'm headed over to Sango and Miroku's to do some sewing, okay?" Kagome walked briskly into the room and held out her arms to Little Inu who crawled happily into them.

"Mama's going to go visit you're Auntie today, but when I get home we can play all day, okay Pumpkin?" Her voice, Inuyasha noticed had mellowed out tons since he'd awoken. Watching her brush a good-bye kiss against the baby's forehead, he held out his arms and she willingly stepped into them. It was one of the rules of the house: don't leave angry, you don't know if you'll see them again.

Walking her to the door and instructing her to use the quickest route he watched her until she was out of sight then closed the door.

Turning to the baby in his arms he heaved a sigh, then said: "This is going to be a long nine months."

Four Months Later

Inuyasha's face was creased into a permanent smile. No matter how hard he tried to get it off it stuck like Shippo. Today he'd felt his baby move. He would remember this day forever.

He, Kagome and the baby had gone for a walk. They were watching Little Inu move his chubby little legs as fast as he could to chase after a butterfly that he'd noticed, when Kagome had stopped and gripped his hand tightly. Fearing something was wrong he'd grabbed Little Inu by his collar and was about to pick Kagome up and head towards Kaede and help when she'd started laughing. Confused and worried he'd asked what was wrong. In reply she'd shaken her head, grabbed his hand and placed it flat on the stomach she so often complained made her look like a whale. At first he'd been puzzled, but then he'd felt the slight fluttering beneath his hand. He remembered looking at his mate, wide-eyed and wonder-filled and asking in whispered tones: "Is that…?"

Her beaming yes had prompted him to drop to his knees and place a sound kiss on her stomach and then her lips. She'd cried for two hours after that, and then had rushed off to tell Sango and the others.

Glancing out the window to check what time it was, Inuyasha stiffened momentarily at the smell of his brother waiting outside the front door.

"Come on in!" he called, and waited for Sesshomaru to find him in the library.

"Why such a large smile brother?" Sesshomaru questioned upon his entrance.

"Kagome and I are having a pup…"

His words were cut off by the spray of sake Sesshomaru had involuntarily expelled.

"So soon? You must have worked like a madman to achieve those results out of two days!" his voice suggested how incredulous he felt at the moment

"Anyway," Inuyasha continued wryly " today on our walk with the baby we noticed that our little one was kicking for the first time. It was incredible. It erased all the little doubts I had lagging in my mind with one touch."

Sesshomaru's next comment was interrupted by a loud squeal and a tug on his hair by the ever creepy little boy, he'd come to call nephew.

"Uncle Fluffy!"

Sesshomaru shot his brother a death glare at the snicker that was coming from his lips. Before picking up the rambunctious little boy and offering him a small piece of tree bark to chew on.

"I just came to inform you that Rin will be spending the night here as I have business to take care of. I dropped her off at the exterminator's with your wife."

At Inuyasha's nod of acceptance, he passed the boy back to his father and walked out of the house.

Two and a half Months Later

Kagome woke in the middle of the night to feel a hard pressing against her stomach. It disappeared as soon as it came and she paid it no attention. She awoke again to a much harder push about two hours later. The pain that rolled with this pressure had her nudging Inuyasha who woke immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked flipping on the lamp, next to the bed.

"Inuyasha I think you should head into the village and get Kaede and Sango and tell them that it's time."

Sitting in shock for a few minutes Inuyasha felt a sudden elation run through him. It was time! He would soon be a father again! Making sure that she would be okay without him he bounded swiftly through the trees, landing in front of Sango's door on his final leap. After alerting her to the fact that it was time and watching her depart with Miroku and Kirara on her heels, he headed over to Kaede's hut and roused the old woman from her sleep. Arriving back at the house in a matter of minutes he opened the door to see Kagome being helped by Sango into a different gown. The hours passed steadily and Inuyasha never left her side. Occasionally he would rub her back and legs and gave her sips of water between contractions. Suddenly she nodded to Sango and Kaede who positioned themselves between her legs. Hearing the cue to push Inuyasha automatically pushed her higher up onto the bed to make the job easier. This stage lasted only about forty-five minutes with Inuyasha growing increasingly alarmed by the bellows Kagome was issuing. Suddenly he felt her body tighten up beneath his hand and heard Sango say: "OK Kagome this is it, do your worst!"

Kagome's yell nearly tore out his eardrums, but a sudden angry cry made him forget all about that.

She was beautiful he decided gazing down at his sleeping wife and daughter with his son held securely in his arms. The others were camped out in various places in the house to exhausted to go home. Brushing aside a small flip of hair as dark as her mother's he jerked in surprise when he felt little claws prick his finger. Dragging his gaze down to her face he noticed that her big golden saucers were wide open and staring at him in much the same way Little Inu had on that night so long ago. So absorbed was he in his daughter that he did not notice his wife's eyes on him until she whispered for him to come to bed. Nodding he gently cradled his daughter against his chest as he walked into the nursery placing both she and her brother in the cradles designed for them. Walking back into his bedroom, and wrapping his form around his wife's he heard her murmur in his ear: "Thank You."

Kissing her forehead softly he whispered in return: "Thank _You_"

And there you have it nine months and a labor wrapped up into three pages of small talk. That have a beautiful daughter who will be named in the next chapter which is epilogue 1 just so you all know.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

Kawaii-shippo-lover


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here it is you guys, epilogue 1, otherwise known as Chapter 16. Read and enjoy. Thanks!

Kagome sat back and watched with a content smile as her babies ran wildly through the yard. In search of their father they had combined forces and were sniffing every nook and cranny they could find. Grinning, she glanced up towards the tall tree sitting at the end of the yard. A pair of shimmering golden eyes smiled back at her. A small voice interrupted her musings, and she looked down to see a pink clad Keiko tugging on her hand.

"Mama, I know you know where Daddy is. Tell us please."  
Looking into those big golden eyes, and seeing those fuzzy black ears of hers twitch in every direction, Kagome almost spilled the beans. Understanding that this was a part of Inuyasha's training methods, so they would go into the world prepared, she simply shook her head.

Heaving a defeated sigh Keiko turned back towards her brother who was sitting in the middle of the yard, with eyes closed, and ears and nose twitching.

Leaping up from his spot in the trees, Inuyasha landed with a crash next to his son scaring him senseless.

"Really little man you gotta start concentrating on what's above you as well as around you." Inuyasha's usually gruff voice had been softened slightly after four years of marriage. Shifting forward onto his feet, Inuyasha pretended not to hear the sound of his little girl rushing noisily towards him through the underbrush. Yelping in "surprise" as she launched herself at his back, he rolled to the ground and proceeded to be sat on by his children. The small family had been spending the day together because Kagome had a special night planned for Inuyasha's birthday. The children were going to go through the newly opened well and spend some time with their Grandma Cu-Cu. Kagome had laughed hysterically when her children had distorted her mother's name so badly.

Clapping her hands twice, which had come to be the family's attention signal, she stood and walked over to her family. Picking up Keiko and letting her crawl around to her back she announced that it was time to open presents.

The children, mistakenly thinking she meant presents for them, hurried to the house pushing and shoving to get there first, allowing their parents time for a stolen kiss.

Watching her little family assemble themselves in the living room in some semblance of order, she sighed. She could scarcely believe that it had been four years since she was married and had birthed a beautiful baby girl. Looking towards Alexei she acknowledged that it had been somewhat his doing. Sometimes Kagome thought that if he'd never wound up in her sleeping bag Inuyasha never would have been as bold as he'd become. But then again neither would she.

Heading towards the nursery where the children had cleverly "hidden" their gifts she brought them into the family room and placed them in front of Inuyasha.

Picking up the first pink wrapped present obviously from his daughter, Inuyasha wondered if perhaps he'd played the pink theme too much in her room. Now everything associated with Keiko had to be pink, from gift wrap to hair pins, if it wasn't pink it wasn't acceptable. Tearing the paper gently with his claws so as not to tear what was underneath, Inuyasha's eyes lit up at the sword polishing kit, from the market in far Edo. Hugging his daughter close to him and sniffing in her delicate scent of fresh rain, he placed her gift to the side. The next present was slightly bigger and a little heavier and wrapped sloppily in red paper. This turned out to be a book on the maintenance of a demonic sword. Hugging his son just as tightly as he had his sister, he turned expectant eyes towards his wife. Kagome just held out her hands for her children to come with her. Leading the children to the bedrooms, she grabbed their travel packs and filled them to the brim with clothes and toys. Inuyasha watched in befuddlement as his wife led their children out of the house and towards the well. When she returned about forty minutes later and barricaded herself in their room saying she'd be done in an hour, Inuyasha felt himself become worried, but out of respect for his wife he left her to her own devices.

Inuyasha had just about fallen to sleep when he hear his wife call softly to him through the door. Reaching the door swiftly he pushed it open softly. His breath caught in his throat at what he saw. Lying on top of the folded down covers was his Kagome, dressed in a scanty, leave-little-to-the-imagination, too-sheer-to-be-real teddy. It was in his all time favorite color: red and stopped just above the curve of her knee. Swallowing the lump in his throat he headed slowly towards the bed and his grinning wife. Holding out her arms to him and waiting until he crawled into them Kagome felt her heart warm as his warmth filled her arms.

"Are you ready for your birthday present?' she asked, enjoying the shiver that ran through him as her breath brushed his sensitive ears.

Inuyasha turned and pressed himself against her. Brushing her lips softly with his, before pressing more aggressively against her, Inuyasha rolled until his weight was resting lightly on her frame. Hearing her moan he grinned against her lips, satisfied that after six years he could still make her moan with satisfaction.

"Do you know what you do to me?" he breathed in her ear, then placed a lingering kiss on the back of her neck and she absorbed the warmth of him. "How you make me burn? If you don't, you will soon, for I plan to make you melt wherever I touch you. My fingers will be hot. They will scorch your skin as they explore every curve, every hollow…every luscious inch."

His promise mesmerized her, cast a spell of love and lust around the parameters of her mind. Small, delicious tremors rocked her. But he wasn't finished.

Reaching down, he palmed one of her breast through the fabric of her teddy, feather soft. "I'll touch you here." His other hand slid down her stomach, stopping only when he reached the apex of her thighs, not truly connecting, yet still she felt the heat of him. "I'll touch you here, as well. And everywhere in between." His breath stroked her neck, so silky, so arousing. Intense currents of passion sailed through her blood, consuming every crevice of her body. He pushed the bottom of the teddy up around her waist. The air surrounding her was cool, but she felt hot. So hot. When she steadied, he dipped his fingers inside her panties, moving lower, lower still, until his hand rested over her curls,

She gasped. The contact was so intimate, so familiar. With gentle motions, he stroked the silky hair, soft, hard, soft. Her hips rocked softly with his touch, urging him to go deeper.

"Do you want me to take you over the edge?" he asked

Even whispering, he possessed the most sensual voice; a deep rich tenor that wrapped around her as sure as the love around her heart. Every time he spoke, his breath fanned her ear, sending images of tangled sheets, and hot, sweaty skin through her mind

"Yes," she answered breathlessly. "Only if you come with me."

His fingers finally brushed that hidden nub of pleasure. She gasped. Her senses felt heightened, acutely sensitive. Inuyasha's rough, callused skin sent shivers of delight all the way to her toes as he stroked her.

He paused.

She waited eagerly, suspended in a time and place where only she and Inuyasha existed.

Then…his fingers began tormenting her again, still stroking, moving up and down the damp folds of flesh. Almost. Almost where she needed him most. A low, needy moan slipped past her lips. Nothing could have prepared her for this sensual onslaught to her senses, this consuming quest for pleasure.

Again he paused.

Again she waited, growing desperate for more.

"Have we ever made love in a chair, Kagome?"

Slowly she shook her head.

"Your legs hook over the arms, opening the core of you. Then you take me inside so deeply you scream. And scream again. Over and over."

Fantasies of her and Inuyasha in a chair, doing exactly what he described, besieged her, causing her throat to constrict. _I have to have him in a chair._

"Give me your mouth." His tone was raw, primal. He didn't give her time to reply. His head swooped down, and his mouth ravaged hers. Welcoming his strength, his hardness, she met his tongue thrust for thrust, her hands kneading his back.

"Let me touch you." She said on a wispy catch of breath.

He guided her hand down the planes of his chest, his navel, and together they plunged past his hakama. He helped her wrapped her palm around the rigged length of him.

Holding him in her hands gave her a sense of power that Kagome could only revel in.

In the next heartbeat he lifted her teddy over her head, baring her naked breasts for his view. Cool air kissed her heated skin, causing her nipples to pucker, ache.

He rimmed the edge of her nipple with his tongue and his finger traced her navel. Kagome's body went up in flames. Needy, for more, she arched her back, giving him better access. Inuyasha sucked the hardened peak into his mouth. His hand trailed down her stomach. She quivered.

At last Inuyasha removed her final garment, her panties. He placed drugging kisses across her neck and collarbone, and the hair on his chest tickled her skin.

Inuyasha stilled for a moment, drinking in the sight of the woman who had consumed his thoughts since the moment he first saw her. She captivated him, took him to new heights of sensuality, and he had to command himself to slow down before he ended it too soon.

Her breasts were full, lush, made for a man's touch. _His touch._

Rosy peaks crowned her nipples, ready and waiting. Beckoning. Her legs were not long, but they climbed all the way to heaven. Soon they would wrap around his waist, squeezing and pulling him tightly into her sheath.

Placing her knees beside his thighs, he surged up and into his wife. For a moment he felt, not just her body, but her emotions, all the way to her soul. He felt her hunger, her awe. Her need. They were one being, two halves that made a whole.

He pushed a bit deeper. She arched. Then he slipped all the way to the hilt. She gasped.

_Perfection,_ he thought.

He began to move deeper, lifting her up, pulling her down, just as he had with his fingers. Little by little his rhythm began to quicken. Faster. Faster, still. He took her hungrily, almost brutally, pounding into her. He could not control his reaction to her; he wanted her desperately. She stripped him to his baser self, consumed him. A moan escaped his throat when she rotated her hips, taking him at a different angle.

He reached down between them, found her hidden nub, and pressed against it.

"Tell me how you feel," he commanded hoarsely.

"Tell me when you like what I do."

He slipped in and out of her increasing in urgency, even as he continued the onslaught with his fingers.

"I like…I like…" Her lower body moved with him, then against him, rising when he retreated, only to lower again when he surged forward. She couldn't think could only push forward toward more satisfaction. By God, she would never deny herself this pleasure again.

"Tell me," he breathed. Faster and faster he increased his rhythm. "Do you like this?"

She opened her mouth to explain she'd reached the depths of heaven, but a moan tore deep within her as she reached her climax. Molten sensations sent her spinning, faster, faster.

Feeling Kagome's inner walls tighten around him sent Inuyasha propelling over the edge as well. Gratification, wholly male and infinitely powerful, sent a bestial roar of satisfaction ripping from his throat, before he collapsed on the bed, spent.

When he was able to drag in a mouthful of air, he whispered into the silky strands of her hair.

"Well, mate, I guess you liked it."

Its almost over folks. One more chapter and its over! Sadness.

In answer to your reviews:

**_Snoop-dogg: _**I shall make a sequel. I don't think Baby Love is meant to go any farther than it will. I will pray for your brother and his safe return****

**_Inu+KagLove: _**Are all of your questions answered now?

**_Mikkey hodge: _**Last chapter coming out tomorrow.

**_KLa? _**Thanks so much I'll be sad too. Is The Lucky Ones on fanfiction?

**_None: _**Thanks!

**_Sveta89: _**Thanks I hope you like it when it's done****

**_Elena: _**The reviews and support you give now are enough. Thanks. Tear.

**_Fluffyrachel: _**Thanks. My mom says my imagination is going to take over the world one day.

**Kags14:** I apologize for leaving you hanging. Here's more.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: To my faithful reviewers, who have been with me to the end, thank you. You all have been wonderful. Thank you for taking a chance on a new writer. I will miss writing new chapters and getting those cute little reviews you guys send everyday in my e-mail. This chapter is for you guys. OK, now that I've got the Oscar drama out of my system, let's hear a few words from our cast.

Inuyasha: It was hell working with this woman; I mean seriously would I ever be so mushy in my life? I don't think so. Don't get me wrong you're a great person but you suck at character casting.

Kagome: I think you did a great job, having little Inu around has pushed Inuyasha into my arms, not that walking clay pot's.

Little Inu: ba-ba-bbbbba-la-la-la-loooooooooooo (blows out cheeks to massive proportions)

Sango: How dare you marry me off to that monk? I would never marry someone like him! Never!

Miroku: Thank you! Finally the lovely Sango is mine. Bwhahahahahahaha!

Shippo: Idiot. Seriously, how can one man be that stupid?

Anywho, I have decided not to pursue a sequel to _Baby Love _it does not feel right to me as a writer. I am sorry to all who would like one, but if you give me a storyline, I could work on that!

Chapter 17

It had been a nice quiet afternoon, in the Thiamin household. Nice until Keiko had thrown her brother out of her room with a screeched, "Jerk!"

Sighing Inuyasha wondered how he had managed to last 535 years in this family. If it wasn't his teenage daughter who was hormonal, it was his due-two-weeks-ago, pregnant wife. Speaking of whom: he was supposed to be getting those chocolate covered cherries. It had been almost twenty years now since his company had begun the production of ramen. He had been so entranced with it all those years ago, that when Kagome told him he'd have to get a job he immediately knew what to do. His company had started off small, but with a finance manager like Sesshomaru and a marketing exec like Miroku, he couldn't fail. He'd also had to adapt a last name, which he had found amazingly hard. The idea for Thiamin had come upon him while he had been searching in Kagome's medicine cabinet for her aspirin. Reaching the kitchen he looked out the window and smiled as he saw his son sitting on the highest branch of the tallest tree in their expansive yard. Forgoing the chocolates for right now he went out instead to his son.

"Hey Dad." Alexei's voice was rich and deep and was already carrying the inflections of a nice, even tenor. At just seventeen, Alexei was the oldest in their line of four children with one on the way. Following closely after him was Keiko, still in her pink phase, at sixteen. Coming two years after her was De'sireux, an eager fourteen year-old girl who was the spitting image of her mother, last, for right now was, Ciel a sky loving little girl. Alexei was terribly protective of his younger sisters and mother, a fact that was starting to irritate Keiko.

"I don't get it, Dad. I'm just trying to stop her from getting hurt. Yuske, the guy she's interested in, has been with every girl in the school almost! She doesn't seem to get that I just want what's best for her."

"Don't worry little man; your sisters have to make their own mistakes in life and love, so they can grow." Inuyasha completely understood, he'd been the same way when Keiko'd started dating until Kagome had explained things to him. He was just opening his mouth to say more when the sound of Jesse McCartney filled his ears, reaching for his cell and flipping the top, he barked a rough greeting. Miroku's voice greeted him and announced that there was a business meeting today at four. Just when Inuyasha was about to ask him who the hell had called a business meeting on a Saturday, the line beeped out. Inuyasha nearly stomped on his phone in frustration; he was really beginning to hate those automated voice messages. Grabbing his son by the scruff of his neck, Inuyasha told him to stop feeling sorry for himself and apologize to his sister. Watching the boy grudgingly head back towards the house, he grinned. Alexei was so much like he had been at that age, still rough around the edges. Turning in the tree and jumping Inuyasha managed to land on the balcony to their room. Half expecting to see Kagome sitting on the bed pissed beyond measure, he blew out a sigh of relief when he noticed her sprawled across the bed, her hip length hair fanned out around her. Moving her gently Inuyasha tossed his haori over her and headed to the shower, it was already three fifteen so he made it snappy. Changing into a tailored pin-striped suit, he walked over to the bed and placed a kiss on his wife's slightly pouting lips, before grabbing his briefcase and heading out the door. Climbing into the seat of his Bentley Continental GT 2 door, he tossed his briefcase on the leather passenger seat. Inhaling deeply Inuyasha smiled. He loved this car. Fire-red and swift, Kagome had given it to him for his last birthday; Alexei was now driving his Arnage T, yet another Bentley. Speeding off on the side roads to make it to the meeting in time, Inuyasha arrived just as Miroku pulled up in his Porsche Carrera GT, a gift from Sango for _his _birthday; the sleek little car was painted a stunning basalt black and handled well on any road. The wives of the owners of the Fortune Five Hundred Company, Joixe Ramen, had profited from its success as well. Kagome, Sango and Rin were all involved intimately in the workings of the company and were paid handsomely for it. Inuyasha grinned as he recalled his wife's delight at the necklace he'd brought her from Tiffany's just the other day. Sesshomaru's silver Pontiac G6 was the last car to pull up, and as the three men walked into the building, each reflecting on their lives and how far they'd come since their petty fights, The Fates smiled down at their handy work. Turning to each other the three began to mumble, silent plans for that Inu- hanyou son of Kagome and Inuyasha, Alexei, oh, yes. They had great plans in store for that one.

That's it the last chapter of _Baby Love. _I am sad to end it, but the storyis not completely over. The next story produced from my magical fingertips will be entitled _School Days_ and will star Alexei, with cameo appearances by his family members. I am also writing down the story idea for Keiko hesitantly titled, _Pink Surrender_. Thank you so much to all my supportive reviewers who kept me going when I was unsure of myself. Please keep up with me and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks.

It breaks my heart to think that this is the last time I'll write these words for _Baby Love_ but here goes:

In answer to your reviews:

**_SilverHairedHanyou _**Thanks for the compliment. I have updated! Obviously.

**_Drummergrrlrox: _**I am leaving the story as it is, but have decided to do two additional stories mentioned above, that can stand alone, or go with this one.

**_KLa:_** I didn't get the site your e-mails on. Yahoo, AOL, Comcast? Oh, I found The Lucky Ones. On Mediaminer right?  
**_Inu+KagLove: _**Thank you so much for continuing to read this story. Much appreciated!

**_Kiddie Kida Kitsune: _**Do you like the idea of the stories I mentioned a paragraph earlier? If so read them. Kinda like a sequel, but not!

**_Snoop-dogg: _**There will be no sequel, but Alexei and Keiko will have their turns at love and Kagome and Inuyasha will be in both stories.

Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. I appreciate it to no ends! If anyone is interested in _School Days_ I believe I will be able to post the first chapter or so by the 11th of this month. I already have the first couple of chapters written out but they are currently unedited. Sorry! _Pink Surrender_ should appear around April, and I will see what happens from there. Both stories will be the same rating as _Baby Love._

P.S. Ciel means sky in French and De'sireux means eager. Joixe means Joy. I picked the name for Inuyasha's company because ramen always seems to give him so much _joy._ Farewell my faithful readers I will reappear sometime this week. Until then, be safe, be happy, read some good fanfics, and enjoy life to the fullest.

Kawaii-Shippo-Lover.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: OK this is for all you people who had some final questions about _Baby Love!_ Well here goes.

_**How are Kagome and Inuyasha's children so young when 535 years have passed?**_

_The children are so young in both age and looks, because, for the purpose of future stories and this story, even though 535 years have passed in the **future,** only about 19 have passed for people with demonic blood or demonic connections. The idea for the rides came from my own families cars._

_**Aren't the Fates Norse mythology?**_

_Yes, the Fates are Norse mythology, but I like them so much, I put them in this story!_

_**How is Alexei pronounced?**_

_Alexei is pronounced Uh-lex-e._

_**What is Kagome's mother's real name?**_

_I don't really know Kagome's mom's name, therefore I made one of my own. I don't know if she is ever referred to as more than, Kagome's mom or Mrs. Higurashi._

_**Where did the Anastasia song come from?**_

_I am in love with the movie Anastasia, no the song was not even for any special reason just because I like it so much._

_**What is Pocky?**_

_Pocky are long stick shaped biscuits that are covered in various flavors, such as chocolate, banana, strawberry, and others. You can pick up pocky from places such as Media Play and its sister stores, Sam Goody, Suncoast, and one other store I forget the name of, to internet stores._

**_Where has Alexei been?_**

_Alexei disappered for a little bit in preperation for his appperance in my next story. School Days._

I hope this answers a lot of your questions, if you have anymore e-mail me. My address is on my profile page.


End file.
